It's All a Game
by Secretlywritten
Summary: Blossom is going through some new thoughts about her own body and when a certain someone starts to take notice he wants to milk it for all it's worth. What happens when it gets out of hand. (I fixed the early chapters so it flows better with the new ones!)
1. It begins

-second story! Please read and review!-

summary*

Blossom is going through some new thoughts about her own body and when a certain someone starts to take notice he wants to milk it for all it's worth. What happens when it gets out of hand.

(Blossom Pov)

He raked his fingers down her torso and- BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Blossom shot awake, a tingle across her skin, shaky hands and heavy breathing. Blossom had that damn dream again, she hadn't thought about that type of stuff until a few weeks ago. Sex, the puff leader's mind was thinking about it often. She couldn't handle it right now. Her body always hot and her most intimate of areas burning with a fire never experienced. Blossom stood up and went into her ensuite bathroom. Her home had changed, and the professor let all the girls get a set up of a new room and bathroom.

They were still close with their rooms all beside each others. Splashing her face with water she looked in the mirror, her normally alabaster skin was a deep pink. Blossom stared at herself, her lips were normally full but were a little swollen from biting them in her sleep. Her light pink nightshirt felt like a restriction, she shucked it off and then turned on the shower. She got in and started to scrub down herself, her hands felt like torture as they brushed against her sensitive areas.

She reached the area between her thighs and jumped, she hated this new sensation. It always caught her off guard. She looked outside the shower curtains at the wall clock and saw she had half an hour until she woke up her sisters. It was an inner struggle of will she take care of it now, or will she leave it for the day. Blossom sat and brought her knees to her chest, letting the water cascade onto her even redder skin. Her hand on it's own made it's way down, but she stopped it. She decided to take care of it later when everyone would be out.

Getting out of the shower she put on her usual attire of a blouse and pencil skirt, just plain and simple. It clung to the redhead's curves, this made the restricted feeling return. Blossom went to Buttercup's room and knocked on the door. To her surprise Buttercup answered, a towel around her. "Yo?" Buttercup said with a hand on her hip. "Just checking if you were awake..." Blossom's voice was a little bit more stiff. Buttercup didn't notice hopefully, her sister just gave her a look and nodded Blossom backed off and she closed the door. Blossom went to her baby sister's room, bubbles was at her vanity with the door open. she was applying makeup while humming a little tune to herself.

"Morning..." Blossom said, and Bubbles waved to her sister in return. Blossom went down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings around her, she was very out of it for that day and kind of wish that she took care of... That... This morning. After finishing her bowl of cereal she tilted her head back, today was going to be a long day. her two sisters came down the stairs at the same time and looked at their older sister, they didn't know if it was school getting to her but they chose not to ask. Blossom was kind of glad that they never asked her about how she felt, because this is very awkward to explain with family members. she didn't know why this all suddenly started, but it was unwanted... A distraction nothing else.

By the time Blossom got back to her senses all had finish their breakfast, Blossom gave a little tiny sigh and got up. the girls all got ready to fly to school, Blossom taking the role of a leader was in the front of her sisters. they all flew in their normal formation to the school, Pokey Oaks High. Blossom landed she saw a group of kids surrounding three students. Blossom didn't have to guess who it was, she knew it was her counterpart and his brothers like always. when they walked by them the three boys were arm wrestling the other students. she could tell they were going easy, she didn't know why the boys at the school wanted to even try it with them. She knew that the students could tell that the boys were exactly like the Powerpuff Girls.

When Brick gave Blossom a look, it was smug... Maybe a hint of attraction she didn't know. she just she just turned away from him and walked inside, soon as she turned around she heard the crowd die down. taking a glance back she saw the boys start follow them inside, brick never took his eyes off her. his eyes were dark, dangerous, deadly but still so captivating. She shook her head, no those thoughts would not be for him! It's just the way her body was reacting right now...

She never thought of him that way before she certainly wouldn't now. still she felt her eyes betray her as they scanned him, him and his brothers filled out. Never really one to shy away from the gym brick and Butch were more muscular and rough-looking, like bad boys. Boomer had a more innocent look to Him, which was nice because he was dating her baby sister. Blossom stopped her staring, her body had betrayed her enough. Blossom decided to go to class early, making a turn for history class she waved to her sisters. she still felt his presence behind her, she didn't know why she was following her. Never had before oh, she still made her way to the classroom not looking back. She didn't want to betray herself again, it felt like he was getting closer.

even though they gave up crime each boy had their own little quirks, Boomer wasn't too bad. however, Butch and Brick lived to make her's and Buttercup's lives miserable. finally Blossom had enough and turned towards him, looking him in the eyes a little bit of annoyance. " What do you want?!" Blossom questioned, her hands on her hips. He let out a short deep chuckle, for some reason this did something to Blossom. It took everything in her to keep herself from shifting uncomfortably to try to dull the sensation, it was like excitement filled her core.

" I didn't get a hello,usually you're so formal..." He as teasing her again. Blossom put her hand to her face and rubbed it in annoyance. " Something's different about you pinkie... I can tell..." He came closer to her, invading her personal space. Blossom pushed him back a little bit he was too close for comfort, she shook her head. " I'm fine nothing's different, so leave me alone..." Blossom turned again to leave. This time she didn't turn back when he started following her again. " You can't hide from me Blossom, I know exactly where you're going" Brick had an even more teasing tone. Blossom turned into history and sat down, feeling the annoyance creep in again when he sat next to her. there was something else she couldn't shake it off, for some reason he made that fire inside her ignite.

(Brick pov)

He felt it when she landed at the school, and when she was staring at him in the hallways. there was something behind her eyes that he couldn't turn down even if he wanted to. the fact that blossoms eyes couldn't leave him, even the minor difference in her attracted him like a moth to a flame. he looked at her, she sat there with her legs crossed at her desk, staring off into space.

Lately she had been doing that a lot in this class, he even shared the class with her so he took long looks at her. something caught his eyes today he noticed her shift a little bit in her chair. Her legs crossed the other way, and a pink blush appearing on her face. He breathed in and smelt the air, nothing filled the room but the scent of cherry blossoms... And something else. brick had a playful smirk on his face, this change in Blossom made him feel giddy and excited. like a little kid ready to play, and Blossom was his toy.

With all his staring he hadn't noticed the class start, the teacher entered the room and broke brick out of his day dreaming. He had chess club with Blossom later, they would always get into some heated arguments in that club. He always insisted on playing with Blossom, the only person to match his intellect. Their firey personalities always clashed when they played, one always thinking they have the upper hand until one of them won. Then a whirlwind insults come out of their mouths until they were left heated after the club was finished. Brick loved those heated arguments, not that he would admit it but he did. Every second was amazing and he knew she did too and like him she'd never admit it.

The class had bored the crap out of him, they were talking about stuff he already knew. He let himself daze and stare at Blossom again, he was thrown out of his thoughts when the teacher smacked the ruler on his desk. Brick had a dark look on his face and stared up at the teacher. " Brick Jojo.. Do you have anything more interesting than my class?" The teacher gave him a stern glare. Brick gave out another chuckle like the one from earlier, the corner of his eye he did notice Blossom shift this time. He kept that in mind and continued to look at the teacher. " I have plenty but I have to stay in this class for the credit now don't I? too bad I know a lot of the stuff you teach in here" Brick smirked. The teacher gave him a surprised look, not ever really having a student talk back to him like Brick had. "It ooks like you're more interested in Blossom utonium isn't it?" That's where the teacher caught him, he rolled his eyes and looked up at the front. " That's what I thought , and if I catch you looking at Miss utonium again I will put you in detention..." the teacher gave a sly smile and then went back to teaching.

Brick hated waiting, it was the least favorite part of his day. class after class had him close to being out of his mind, he just wanted the day to be over so he could go to chess club and stare at Blossom all he wanted. his brothers noticed his change in demeanor, Butch giving him a raised brow and Boomer looking at him like he was crazy. " bro What's your deal with Blossom today?" Butch asked him as they got lunch. " something different in her caught my attention" brick couldn't lie to his brothers they knew too well. " what do you mean by different bro?" this was Boomer this time asking. brick just shrugged, it was hard to say what he found different in Blossom. he just felt himself more drawn to her, he didn't know what the hell it was. he swears to God something was just emitting off of her, something he'd never felt from her before. he would find out later and then some. he just sat and his classes patiently waiting for the chess club meeting to take place after school.

later on*

Brick strode to chess club with ill-concealed excitement, when he entered the room his eyes instantly looked for blossom. the redhead had made herself comfortable at one of the tables, waiting for a partner show up. It was her lucky day because brick was right here, and he was freaking ready for this. Blossom looked up from the table at brick, she knew exactly why he was here. she set up the chess table gave him a motion to sit down. Something changed though, brick noticed her eyes never reaching him she only looked at the chessboard. " keep your eyes on me Pinkie I might win this time..." his tone was playful. that's when he noticed it again, Blossom had shifted in her seat.

(Blossom pov)

Blossom felt what she had felt this morning, except 10 times stronger with her next to him. him staring her in class didn't help, it was like he could sense her every move. she hoped he couldn't sense what she was actually feeling. Blossom had never really pictured her counterpart as a romantic partner, right now close to the end of the day she couldn't help but start undressing him with her eyes. she shook her head, what the fuck was she doing? she shouldn't be picturing something like that at school. especially about him, someone who is supposed to be her rival. she wished his eyes would leave her, it made the situation even more Awkward. now she wished she took care of that this morning, she regretted even not thinking about what could happen.

they had gone through several chess games, and brick had won most of them. Blossom wasn't her usual self today, she was distracted, unfocused, and it was all on him. After the seventh game Blossom had stood up, she just decided to go home early. " Well, well, well, where are you going?" Brick raised a brow at Blossom, and she knew why. " I'm heading home..." Blossom said flatly, trying not to stay there for longer than she had to. " You're fuckin kidding me... No snarky comments, or no defense about why you just lost five times?" Brick started to laugh, it was like talking to a different person. Blossom blushed, she couldn't help it. She wanted to be out of there right now!

" Oh screw off! I'm just tired! You won out of luck... It won't happen again..." With that Blossom turned around and walked off.

(Brick POV short)

When Blossom turned around Brick paid close attention to the back of her pink pencil skirt. There was a darker spot right on her butt. That's when it clicked... Was that what he thought it was? Brick got up and looked at the seat, it had a dark spot as well. Brick rubbed a hand on it and smelled it. (seriously dude?... o.O). It was exactly what he thought it was. He smirked in the direction of where she had turned to leave, the first thing on his mind was " This will be fun..."

To be continued


	2. His little game starts

-on with chapter 2! and the beginning of the game!-

(Blossom pov)

Blossom ran inside her home and put her back against the door taking a deep breath. "You okay Bloss?" She jumped at Buttercup's sudden question. "Of course just a tense chess match with Brick!" Blossom spoke with a high pitched tone laughing nervously. "Okay... Good luck with that then..." Buttercup gave her a suspicious look before heading upstairs. Blossom sighed before heading upstairs as well. She took off her clothes and put them in the hamper. Looking at her panties she cringed, they were soaked... And not with water. Blossom looked at her full length mirror and blushed, her body was much more curvy and toned (think of J-lo lol) with a round ass.

Blossom was interrupted by the door bell ringing, throwing on a fluffy robe she quickly ran down the stairs. Her sisters hadn't bothered to run for the door so Blossom blushed having to do it herself. Opening the door she saw Boomer, Butch, Mitch and surprisingly Brick. Blossom stepped aside knowing that Boomer was leaving on a date with Bubbles, and Mitch and Butch were going to the monster truck rally with Buttercup. Brick just looked Blossom up and down and gave her an unreadable look that turned her thighs to jelly. " Bye Blossom! Boomer and I will be back around 11!" Bubbles and Boomer left the door and flew off.

Blossom wanted to ask Brick why he was here, but Buttercup beat her to the question. " Yo ginger boy don't you got someplace to be?" Buttercup said, giving him a look from the top of the stairs. " No not really, I just was going to be home alone because my brothers are ditching me... So I thought I'd come play more chess with Pinkie" He gave a playful smirk in Blossom's direction. Buttercup still gave him the same look before walking to the door " Behave... Fire crotch..." She warned causing Butch and Mitch to laugh. Brick just shook his head and chuckled. " Don't give me ideas..." His grin was much wider than before.

Buttercup just shook her head as well then turned to Blossom " I'll be back around midnight, don't wait up..." Blossom nodded and Buttercup left the door with the boys. When the door shut it was just her and Brick staring at each other, waiting for the other to talk. "You want to play chess with me?" Brick asked and Blossom felt her stomach knot up. Blossom just looked at what she was wearing... She didn't want to be suspicious about earlier and wished she got dressed quicker. She nodded, that feeling between her thighs returned again, this time full force.

(Brick pov)

Boy did he come at the right time, it was like some higher power above gave him all the luck in the world at this moment. Blossom stood there in a robe with a blush on her face. He noticed her leg shift from left to right, the scent from earlier returned and he breathed it wondered if she had anything under that robe, if she wasn't wearing any clothes. he saw her walk up the stairs and he followed, always close behind. He hadn't planned on this before, never reaching his mind. As soon as his brothers left the door, he really wanted to go too.

When Blossom answered the door in a robe he knew he had to stay. she went into a room, it must have been her bedroom. his suspicions were answered when she open the door to a room full of pink, her color pink. Blossom sat on her bed and looked to be in thought. " You okay Pinkie? You said yes to playing chess... So are we?" Blossom nodded and went into her closet, she brought out a chess board. She set it up on her bed and sat on the edge of it and motioning for him to sit down. Brick sat on the bed and looked at her. She set up the game without making eye contact, like earlier. They had started to play a game for awhile, about half an hour, until Brick noticed something...

When she went to cross her legs, her robe fell open a bit. A bare leg was his sight to behold, without thinking he put his hand on it. Blossom jumped and looked him into the eyes with surprise, her skin got warm. " I... I think we should just hang out downstairs..." Blossom's breaths were heavy, he know what he was doing to her.

"Are you sure? I really want to play chess..." He gave her a half lidded smile. His thumb circled her thigh, unintentionally she opened her legs a bit. Brick pushed the chessboard off the bed and Blossom watched it fall, never getting up to pick it up. She was just sitting there looking at him in the eyes. He moved towards her and began to speak. " You know Blossom, something's been different about you today... And I think I know what it is..." Blossom swallowed hard, forcing herself to still look at him. " And what have you got figured out Brick?" her voice was shaky, but she never moved to move his hand.

" You left a little evidence on the chair in the chess club room..." Brick started to move even more toward her, his hand now rubbing her leg. Being the leader, Blossom knew she should stop this, but her body and instincts told her no. " And what were those Clues Brick? Is this a game? " She put her hand on his, though she never stopping its movement. " You left the chess club and the seat was wet... And it wasn't just anything... It was because you were horny as fuck... And I'll ask... Was it because of me?" This question made Blossom's eyes widen. When she didn't answer him, Brick knew. " Do you want me to do something about it?" He saw the fight in Blossoms eyes, primal instinct with superhero mind. He had yet to know which side won.

(Blossom pov)

Blossom's eyes were almost closed, her face was flushed red. Brick was now almost on top of her, she knew she should stop... Did she really want to? All the sexual frustration during the day, and someone was finally wanting to take care of it for her. a boy that was attractive to her, wanted to take care of her. Even if this was her rival, she thought about it really. Was it any different from Bubbles and Boomer, or Buttercup hanging out with Butch and Mitch. She weighed the pros and cons in her head. Coming to a conclusion, she just threw caution to the wind and said "Fuck it!" Before crashing her lips into Brick's.

Taking a more dominant approach, Brick climbed on top of Blossom completely. He took her hands into one of his, bringing her hands above her head and deepening the kiss, which Blossom moaned in appreciation. all the weeks of frustration were pouring out of her, her 18 year old body couldn't handle all this. The thoughts of this never happening with him faded.

Maybe that's why in his hands she crumbled too quickly, responded so much. She hated that she needed this especially from him , but he was there and willing. Brick moved his lips to her neck lapping slow circles around her pulse, her breath was shaky and she let out a squeak. She felt her legs fall apart and Brick straddle between them. " Brick, if you plan on doing that do you have the proper protection?" her voice was alien to her. He rose up from her neck and looked her in the eyes, reaching into his side pants pocket he pulled out his wallet. Checking the inner contents he pulled out a shiny foil square wrapper, Blossom knew exactly what it was. "Are you sure you want this? You're a virgin... I don't want you to be stupid... I can do much more than put my cock in you..." He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear. " I don't care what you do just please... Do something..." Blossom whimpered. That's when Brick threw caution to the wind as well and opened her robe. He was greeted by a sight of just Blossom, completely naked. He had to mentally slap himself after losing his focus for a minute.

(Brick pov)

He wondered why she hadn't changed in first place, probably due to embarrassment. but he didn't want to question that right now, it would ruin the moment. he decided to he would take care of blossoms needs, and his. he would never love her, or be her boyfriend... But he would be there just like this. he moved his hand on her front and in between her legs, grazing his fingers across her surprisingly wet sex. " my oh my, somebody is soaked..." he began to kiss down her stomach. "Shut up..." her voice was needy, he thought she would be more alarmed baring herself to him... However, pure desire could drown the most deep down of emotions.

He tested the waters and slipped two fingers inside her, her body pulling them inside. He began to pump them slowly rubbing her clit in the process, savoring the heavy moans that escaped from her lips. He watched her grip the sheets and arch herself to him, the desperation was absolutely divine to him. He then started to lap gently on her folds, never taking his hand away. Blossom's noises became more desperate as her body experienced a whole new high. Her cries turned into pleas, and not just any... She said his name. The way she said it while experiencing euphoria was too much for him. Pulling his lips away, he climbed up to meet her eyes and flipped them over. He turned her so her bottom was over his face, then continued his work hoping she'd get the hint.

(Blossom pov)

It took a minute for her to figure it out, when she did it was so much in her head at once. Blossom undid his pants, watching the tent inside pop out from it's containment. Brick let out a grunt as she pulled him out of his boxers, stroking him. It seemed like the further they went, the more she let herself go. She took him into her mouth, instinct taking over. He pulled her completely onto his face causing her to let out a little scream. She tried to do it like the women in porn, she'd grade herself on it later.

They had been exploring with their mouths long enough for Blossom, who pulled away from him and turned to sit upon his erection. They looked into each others eyes and tried to decide on if all the way was the best option. Blossom decided for them and took the condom from him, she'd think of consequences later.

To be continued

-Cock block! Will she let him have her virginity?-


	3. The deal

-end of cock block-

(Blossom POV continuation)

She'd think about consequences later...

Blossom finally snapped into reality at the final second and sat there for a minute. Brick flipped them over and took the condom from her opening the drawer to her nightstand and placed it inside. "You're not ready for it yet... I'll try sooner or later... Not now..." He said with a smirk. Blossom was about to protest until he slipped two fingers back inside her, stifling her moans with a kiss. Blossom reached down and grabbed his erection, she started stroking in time with his fingers movements in her. At that moment she felt her sanity begin to reconnect, it was like a total bliss. It wasn't before long until she lost it under him and had an orgasm she never experienced before.

When he released, she felt his seed drip from her hand. Blossom had been drained, now thinking a little clearer than before. "What is this to you?" She asked him lying there under him. He got up and adjusted himself "We'll see soon enough..." And with that he opened her window and flew away. Blossom sat up and looked out the window at his fading red streak. It just began to hit her right now, she realized that he wanted to continue... And for some reason... She did too...

In the morning BTW it's Saturday! Lol*

Blossom awoke, she felt like the day before was a dream. Getting up she walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror full realization of what happened last night came full force. a distinctive bruise like hickey along her neck line gave it away, where he kissed her. Looking away she hopped in the shower turning on the water not even bother waiting for it to warm up. She washed her body, she felt a little dirty and grimy. she washed away the sweat, and other substances from her skin.

She stiffened realizing if he hadn't stopped her, she would have gone all the way. She wasn't ready... Yet... It wasn't her time, and he knew before she did. Did he want to be the one to take it away from her? She realized that she wouldn't have minded... There were so many questions to be asked that couldn't be answered at this moment. Now she realized that her desire drove her to greater lengths than what she expected. She hated when her body to control, it was so hard to avoid. She needed a healthy way to let it free, without being too stupid.

Getting out of the shower Blossom dried off and walked into her room, seeing her robe on the floor she blushed. she couldn't say that yesterday didn't feel good, and that being with him wasn't any short of amazing. however on many levels she moved way too fast, she looked like a bitch in heat. after getting dressed she exited her room and went down the stairs, and stopped Midway realising she indeed did have a hickey on her neck and needed to cover it up.

Turning back up the stairs she went into her room and sat in front of her vanity. taking her foundation she covered up the bruise watching it slowly fade away, only her knowing of why it was their. when it was finally covered up she got up and went back down the stairs, going into the living room she saw her sisters watching TV. " holy crap mark the calendar Blossom slept in!" Buttercup chuckled as their sister entered the living room.

Blossom laughed and grabbed her arm nervously, and looked at the time. she had never slept later than 8 o clock, and that was the usual. Right now it was 10 o clock in the morning, Blossom should have already been up by now. " what your chess game with ginger boy too intense?" Buttercup chuckled, not seeing how her sister blushed. " No... We just stayed up later than usual, it got really interesting so we carried it on later..." She had moved her hands together, but still kept eye contact with her sisters. If Only They had known what had gone on the night before, it was definitely interesting, intense and carried on later than she thought. when she checked the clock the night before, brick had left around 10 pm.

She would have been asleep by then if he hadn't have been there, so she could say that this was her first soundless sleep in a while. heading up the stairs after eating blossom sat in her room she looked down at the floor to where the chess game layed. getting up she meticulously picked up all the pieces and put it back in the closet. she sat at her vanity again, she sat there lost in thought at what might happen. how would their next encounter be? would it be the same as before? Would she let him have her virginity? was it even worth it?

She jumped when a knock sounded on her window, she looked at what it was... It was Brick ... She didn't think he would show up so soon. She walked to her window and opened it, letting him inside. " Blossom... I thought of something after last night... I want to know if you're in?" He said taking her in his arms, bringing her close to his body. He felt her muscles tighten and release under his hold. " With how distracted you've been at school, I felt like we could do each other a favor... Whatever little fantasies you have, whatever desires you think you want... I could take care of them for you... No strings, no attachments, no commitments and nothing more... I could be anything you want... And it won't be rushed if you want..." His fingers drew up her sides as he spoke, he felt her shiver under his fingers...

" Last night was... Enjoyable... I will give you that, but how do you know this will not be anything more than just that?" Blossom was very, very skeptical about this, and for good reasons. However, in the back of her mind she got a large rush of excitement. the thought of being able to constantly take care of the frustration that was building up inside her... it was too much of a tantalizing thing.

It was someone she knew, someone she knew who wouldn't utter a word. it would be between them... and that's it. " I assure you that this will only be in our favor for only physical release, and that's all it will be... I give you my word..." Brick's words gave Blossom more and more assurance. The man before her, even if he was bad before, he always kept a promise and he never failed to do so.

" All right... Any agreements for me to follow?" Blossom asked for the final time. " I never call... I only communicate by text... Unless it's an emergency... That's it..." Brick answered and Blossom nodded. Brick leaned down to kiss her, capturing her lips in his. Blossom returned it, now realizing what they had she deepened the kiss. Before it got overly heated she stopped and looked up at him, he nodded and opened the window again. "Just let me know what you want Blossom, and I'll be there..." He had a mischievous smile. That smile made her heart flutter, it was like the fire inside her lit ten times hotter than before.

"When will i be ready for sex?" Blossom asked him before he left again. "Only you know that fully. If you are so eager.. Come to my home later tomorrow... And I'll rectify the situation for this deal to work fully..." He moved closer, his hands traced down her sides even more. She moaned and quickly covered her mouth. "Tsk tsk, learn how to quiet down pinkie!" He winked. "I'll do it, this is what I want... Make it eventful..." Blossom let her flirty side show, now that she had the freedom. " Since you're allowing me to take what's yours... I will gladly make it eventful.." With an even more sinister smile, he turned to the window and flew away. Blossom sat there actually excited for what was to come, however she wouldn't know how hard it was to keep feelings away.

To be continued

\- this is a shorter chapter... Next one's going to be longer, and hopefully more eventful ;)-


	4. Bye virginity

-And here is what you all have been waiting for! Btw please make a review for every chapter so I know if you guys are enjoying this! :)-

(Blossom pov)

That entire night she was thinking about it, she was starting to feel excited. The one thing she didn't know was how to tell her sisters, or how they'd react to the news of how their sister is literally gonna be in a nothing but sexual relationship.

Blossom went to the mall the morning after her deal with Brick, that was because when she looked for something in her drawers that would be sexy for her first time still she had no luck. She didn't know why it meant so much, but she wanted to buy underwear that wasn't her boring plain panties. It's just now that someone is looking at her, she wanted to not look like a prude. ' It's normal for girls my age to shop for this... right?' She questioned in her mind.

Just after that thought she saw princess and her friends exit a lingerie, Blossom sat on a bench not going in with prying eyes. Once they were far from sight she timidly walked into the store, trying not to blush at what she saw. She went to the most unoccupied part of the store to look around. "Looking for anything miss?" Blossom jumped and looked at the employee who sniffed out the "New customer" in an instant. "I... I'm looking for something a little um... Sexier than what I have..." Blossom blushed even more. "Well judging by everything you're wearing, plus your eyes... You like pink?" The employee was nice. "Uh... yes..." Blossom was still timid, this was her first time in a store like this. The employee helped her pick several sets of bras and panties. Most were lacey and sexy, six were pink and two were black.

When she got home she walked in the door hoping her sisters weren't in the living room. Both knew that store very well, she didn't want to have to try and explain that to them... She was already embarrassed by everything. "Hey Bloss!" Bubbles overly excited face caught her by surprise and hiding the bag was like a second nature. "What you got there?" Bubbles giggled and Blossom blushed. 'Dammit!' She thought in embarrassment, just what she wanted. "And why are you hiding it?" Buttercup said from the kitchen entrance. "Oh I'm not hiding anything!" Blossom said backing into the door, opening it and flying to her window.

"Hey get back here!" Buttercup grabbed her by the foot. "Omg! Did you go to D'amour!" Bubbles giggled and poked the bag. "Well... That's different..." For the first time Buttercup was confused and thought about something that made her brain explode. She then said "Since when do you shop there?! Are you getting laid?!"

Blossom tried to come up with something "Someone said they had good quality stuff so I you know... Wanted to try it..." Blossom was a terrible liar. "Then why were you hiding it?" Buttercup smirked, she did have a point. "It's an embarrassing topic for me..." They knew she was lying.

"Lemme see it!" Buttercup forced the redhead to submit, she dragged them from outside into her room. "You caught me, someone might have an interest in i don't know... Doing the deed with me" Blossom blushed. "No fucking way! Are you dating?" Buttercup got closer. "No! Please don't judge... it's kind of just going to be physical... not much more" Blossom didn't want to say anything, but it was her fault for not putting the naughty stuff inside her room before entering the door.

At least she didn't have to lie, it wasn't like her sisters didn't have sex. "You're in a FWB relationship? Am I dreaming?!" Buttercup chuckled. "What is FWB?" Blossom raised a brow. "Friends with benefits!" Bubbles giggled shaking her head. "Oh! Oh... yeah I guess we're kinda friends if you can call him that..." blossom blushed even more. "Hold up! Kinda friends! Who the fuck?!" That's when everything clicked. "Wait! Blossom are you banging fire crotch?!" Buttercup was in disbelief. Blossom blushed even more and Bubbles now looked confused. "What? Who's that?" Bubbles questioned with a blank look.

"Chess my ass Bloss, he was strumming your cords! I told that fucker no ideas! How did it even happen?!" Buttercup was beyond shocked. "Well i have been, in a situation for a little while... And he found out what... So he offered to take care of it for me and benefit us both..." Blossom was now out to her sisters before it even started, curse her bad luck. "Are you talking about Brick?" Bubbles finally caught on.

"Yes indeed baby blue, i cant say I'm any better... i hate fuck the shit outta Butch..." Buttercup started laughing. "I wasn't ready for this..." Blossom sighed sitting on her bed. "Wait has it even happened yet?" Buttercup put her hands on her hips. "It won't if you two don't shut up! I'm trying to fathom a sexual relationship without attachments forming or feelings getting in the way..." That was what worried her, she didn't want to regret any of this... But she wanted to do it so badly her brain malfunctioned.

"Oh fuck you're right, you and Bubbles have a heart..." Buttercup put her arms around both our sisters. She continued " Well just don't let it get too far, that's the trick!" Blossom sighed then flopped on the bed, at least her sisters knowing could help her pick what she wanted to wear tonight. She certainly could use the advice, she didn't know what the hell she was doing. "Well since you two know now, I need some help picking out what to wear for tonight..." she pulled every piece out and laid it on the bed. after a few minutes Buttercup finally spoke " that one right there, black and lacey is the way to go if you want to lose your virginity! besides if you wear pink that's way too predictable, this leaves a little surprise for him..." Buttercup was actually helpful.

Buttercup then turned to Blossom with the most serious face " when are you going over there?" Blossom blushed even more "in a few minutes actually, we discussed it this morning..." Buttercup pulled out her phone and dialed a number, and a couple seconds later someone picked up. " Yo Butch! I need you to come over and do me a favor..." She paused... " No not that idiot!" Another pause... " Yes! I need you to come over here and screw me!" She paused one last time... " Yes bring the big one! I'm fucking ready for it! See you in a few minutes!" She hung up, looking at Bubbles expectantly. Bubbles did the same thing as Buttercup and got Boomer out of the house. Blossom stood there in awe and shock, did her sisters just free up the house for her? She then got a text from Brick...

-*Well pinkie, lady luck is with us... my brothers just left for a bit so hurry up and let's take care of your... problem ;)*

Blossom stared at her sisters in awe "Uh.. thanks!" She blushed. "Don't thank us! Go so you no longer will bitch at me for the same reason!" Buttercup shooed her away. Blossom went into her bathroom and put everything on, waving to her sisters and leaving.

-*I'm on my way, i have a little surprise...* Blossom blushed the whole way there.

Landing at his door she knocked lightly and he answered, pulling her inside pushing her up against the door with his hands teasing her sides. "What's the surprise?" He smirked nipping at her jaw, Blossom shuddered. "It's underneath what you see now..." Blossom had become so shy at that moment, Brick gave her a look and lifted her shirt. "For me?" His playful eyes reached hers, she blushed even more. "It's only the second day of our deal and I can guarantee that I won't be able to keep my hands off you..." His eyes grew darker before he crashed his lips against hers. Blossom moaned loudly, tonight she was ready. The first night was so sudden, but now with a long day of thought she was ready for everything. Nerves would be pushed aside tonight, she was finally losing her v-card.

She felt him lift her from the floor, his hands gripping her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped. This was totally different from the experience from Friday. He made his way down the hallway with her, stopping to press her against the wall and kiss her neck. Blossom felt herself tug at his shirt, he responded by taking it off and throwing it down the hall. This was the first time she got to look at him without a shirt, he was no doubt a great specimen of man. He had abs, no doubt.

She was thrown from her trance when he began to tug her shirt over her head. He leaned forward and the skin on skin contact was when she completely lost it. Her lips pressed against his neck, trailing down his chest. Okay! She was fine with losing her virginity right here, fuck the bed room. He brought her to the closest room, the kitchen. They crashed against the counter knocking things over in the process. He unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her legs taking her sandles with them.

"Brick I brought the condom you left at my house, it's in the front right pocket" Blossom's voice was breathy and low. He stuck his hand in the pocket and grabbed the condom. Placing it on the counter next to her, he then wrapped his arms around her pulling her forward and unhooking her bra. She let it fall down her arms and sat there with a blush on her cheeks in nothing but a black lace thong. "Holy shit..." he whispered in her ear before taking it between his teeth.

Blossom shuddered and bit her lip, he was too good at this. She moved to his ear and whispered back "Now fuck this damn virgin already..." Blossom saw his demeanor change. He kneeled down hooking his fingers on the sides of her thong slowly pulling it down. "Patience is a good thing..." he chuckled in such a sexy way that he actually caught nice glimpse of how wet her nether regions had become. "If all I got to do is chuckle for you to start dripping from my counter, than I will enjoy what I'm going to do right now." Brick spread her legs and began licking her pussy. Blossom brought her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through it. "Brick! Fuck!" Blossom moaned moving her hips, she was literally riding his face.

His mouth sucked and licked the right places, and within minutes she came. Her legs trembled as she rode her orgasm, and boy was it hard. He moved back up to face her, their eyes connected. He brought his hand and gripped her chin before kissing her, her hands making their way down to completely undress him. She than grabbed the condom and opened it, rolling it over his hard cock. "I'll give you one more chance, are you sure?" His hand hands rubbing her inner thighs.

"Shut up and do it already..." Blossom pulled him forward, gasping from the tip lightly grazing her folds. He slowly manoeuvred himself and inserted his shaft inside her. Blossom made a tiny scream, it wasn't overly painful, it was kinda uncomfortable. His hands rurubbing her back made her clam down and relax. This made it easier for him to move, it was amazing after that. Blossom let her head lay back against one of the cupboards, and then she let out a strangled cry. Her first time was in the kitchen, go figure.

He brought his hands to her ass and used moving her forward as leverage. When he hit her g-spot was when things got more intense, he sped up and almost broke the counter in the process. Blossom clawed down his back, this was amazing. She was now screaming his name and several profanities that he thought wouldn't leave the redhead's mouth. "Don't you fucking stop! Please make me cum!" Blossom was out of her head and on cloud nine. When she felt her orgasm hit again, it was like a freight train. She threw her head back actually hitting the cupboard this time, it didn't hurt her because of her superhuman body. He leaned forward and lightly bit her neck sending himself and her completely over the edge. This was it, Blossom finally wasn't a virgin and again she'd think about the consequences of everything later.

To be continued

-hot damn! Lol remember if you want me to keep writing please review!-


	5. Nookie?

-thanks for the love on this!-

(Blossom pov)

Blossom woke up in a bedroom that wasn't hers, she blushed remembering the night before... it was still early morning. On the clock it was 5:40... She felt strong arms around her torso... they clung to her protectively. ' it's physical...' Blossom reminded herself, she snuggled him anyway. "I know you're awake..." his voice was playful "we should be getting ready for school..." he let a hand drag up her side. "Fuck i forgot..." Blossom said sitting up, the blanket falling down to her hips. She had to roll her eyes when his looked at her exposed breasts. "I need to head home and change..." Blossom said getting out of the bed. "No morning sex?" Brick chuckled "I figured..." he didn't expect her to jump on top of him, hands around his wrists.

"OH HELLO!" His eyes widen, her breasts hovered over his face. "What did you mean by that?!" Blossom said glaring. "You're a prude when it comes to school... i expected only like a few times during the school week so you can keep up your grades..." he laughed, but was silenced by her grinding on him. "Okay... I'm not a prude... I'll show you! I'll give it to you every day! " Blossom said getting more into it. "I'll take that challenge!" He said tearing his hand away and grabbing a string of condoms from his nightstand.

"What are those for?" Blossom moaned. "To keep on your person genius..." he said ripping one off "and one for now if you want to..." he chuckled when she snatched it from him. "We got time..." Blossom saw it was almost six. She tore open the wrapper and rolled it over his surprisingly erect length. She inserted his dick into her wet pussy. She let it happen much more quickly, riding him at an already fast pace.

"Oh fuck! Blossom!" He growled throwing his head back. Blossom was so lost in riding him, she didn't even notice that he was watching her the entire time. He watched her breasts bounce with every movement, they were definitely big. "What size are your tits?" He managed to moan out. "They're a-oh fuck! They're a D-cup!" Blossom gasped, she was close. "Cumming already bloss?!" He said starting to thrust up into her. "Sh-shut up!" Blossom's body moved on it's own, a familiar heat building.

They were going at it for a few minutes more until Brick sat up surprising Blossom, he wrapped his arms around her thrusting more roughly. Blossom came, but he didn't let up. She screamed out, as he continued to pound her. "Fuck your gonna break me!" Blossom moaned again her climax building for a third time. "That's the fucking point!" Brick laughed between heavy breaths. "Fuck Blossom I'm gonna fucking cum!" His voice was a primal growl. He grew a faster pace and finally came, his speed causing Blossom to orgasm as well.

She fell on top of him and let out a giggle only to sit up a minute later. "There! now..." she got up leaving him laying there " i gotta get ready for school... so I'll see you when I do..." Blossom said grabbing her clothes that Brick collected the night before and put them on placing the rest of the condoms in her pocket. "You've got the stamina of a champion... figures. How does tonight at your place sound? We can practice stealth sex." He said in more of a joking around type of way. "Sure.." Blossom winked, throwing him off about how'd she was gonna react. "Who are you and what have you done with Blossom!?" He sat up looking at her in confusion. "Also we don't have to hide... my sisters found out by looking at my shopping bag yesterday..." Blossom grew more shy. "Awesome... so I can steal you whenever I want and they'll know... convenient..." he smirked. Blossom blushed, he was blunt like Buttercup.

"Okay, gotta go!" Blossom opened his window and flew out, closing it on her way. It all sunk in... she's not a virgin... SHE'S NOT A VIRGIN! Blossom sighed in relief and enjoyed her flight home.

-*in Blossom's room*

Entering her window she got a surprise, seeing her sisters with excited smiles. "What?" Blossom blushed putting her condoms in her purse. "Well! Did it happen!?" Buttercup asked impatiently. "Well... yeah... it did..." Blossom felt a slight rush admitting that her good girl virgin past was no longer a thing "twice actually..." Blossom smiled remembering both. "Fuck yeah! Up top!" Buttercup High fived her sister and was a little bit too excited about it. "How did it happen!?" Bubbles' question caught her off guard, normally Buttercup was the one who asked stuff like that. "Well we didn't even make it to his room..." it was Blossom's turn to smirk at the shocked faces of her sisters.

"Where did it happen?" Buttercup laughed. "In... in the kitchen... on the counter... the second time this morning was in his bed..." Blossom felt the anticipation return between her thighs. "You nasty bitch!" Buttercup busted out laughing. "In the kitchen... well my first time with Boomer was in mojo's lab because it was soundproof..." Bubbles giggled. "Mine was with Butch was in the woods... it was so awesome!" Buttercup smirked.

Blossom, as awkward as she felt, was happy that she was apart of their own girl talk. It was refreshing to be able to say anything without holding back. Blossom started to put on new clothes and another set of her new panties for later. "Planning for it again so soon?" Buttercup giggled mischievously. " after school actually..." Blossom wasn't used to this attention.

"Get it tiger!" Buttercup joked while playing with one of Blossoms makeup brushes. "Sush you!" She said taking it back and putting it away. "Okay fine... hehe see you guys at school! Me and Butch were going to get the nookie before class starts!" Buttercup flew away, stuff in hand. "What's the nookie?" Bubbles asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"We should get ready Bubbles..." Blossom sighed before getting ready , does she really want to answer that? Blossom finished all of her stuff and left, taking her bags with her. She wondered how school was going to be now, thanks to her new somewhat different relationship with Brick.

After landing she figured out the hard way. She saw brick from across the schoolyard who shamelessly looked her up and down with wide eyes, giving her a wink. Blossom blushed she wore an outfit, kinda for him. It was a black tight fitting blouse, and a plaid skirt that hit just above the knee, with black knee high socks and black heels. The outfit was a little bit more daring than she usually wore, but she guessed that it would be kind of worth it later. She lost sight of him and wondered where he was.

Blossom walked down the halls, but was startled when she was pulled into the Janitor's closet buy somebody. "Hey what the- mmf" Blossom was cut off by a hand. "Shh someone will hear pinkie!" She knew who it was. "Brick!" She whispered back, kinda liking how close he was at this moment. "Sorry I needed a place to talk to you, but first i gotta get this outta my system!" He gave her a firey kiss before asking "that outoutfit is dangerous! Why did you wear it!?" He had a husky tone to his voice. "Because it was in my closet... duh!" Blossom giggled, he looked like he was having an aneurysm. " You did it on purpose you suck!" He playfully pouted. That's when he smirked " i could totally be a dick and... you know..." he wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Not here... but there will be a treat for how patient you are..." Blossom didn't want their secret sex life beyond their siblings, they're not dating... nope they're not. "Can I get a sneak peek?" He asked, a glimmer of playfulness. Blossom blushed and lifted the skirt showing him his reward. "Okay deal..." he said giving her ass a squeeze before leaving the closet. What has she gotten herself into?

To be continued

-thanks everyone for the reviews!-


	6. She listens to what?

here is ch 6*

Blossom found out that she was able to go through class without too much distraction like before. However she did notice that every single one of the guys in her classes were now staring at her, did she look different or something? She realized in the washroom mirror that she practically oozed sex, her breasts squeezed by her shirt, her eyes alive with fire, her skin bright with a flush her hair pulled back in a ponytail exposing even more skin. She practically gave herself away that she was getting fucked by someone. Blossom noticed that Brick was looking at her possessively and purposefully sat next to her in the classes they shared. It was like he was an alpha male trying to stake a claim to the other boys.

She actually found that kinda hot, smirking at him. He returned it while they were doing work and around lunch he was constantly staring at her. She looked at her blouse and felt a very either stupid or great idea pop into her head. She undid the top two buttons so that a tasteful amount of her cleavage was on display. His eyes widened and he had to break eye contact for a second. Probably to catch his bearings, before sending her a text. Blossom looked at her phone and chuckled.

.* Dear fucking god you are trying to make me fuck you here and now! I can even see your bra!I don't wanna break our deal from the closet this morning!*

.*I'm hot under this shirt.. The breeze felt really nice ;)*

She was surprised that she was so bold today, maybe it was the constant male attention that now increased since she unbuttoned the top of her shirt. She looked at Brick who's eyes were now a molten red, and that was because he knew every single detail under that shirt and he wanted it off of her. She realized how much she loved the attention and the thought of someone lusting after her across the room. She felt a hint turned on, she wanted to do something exciting.

She thought she'd spare him the torture and texted him something that made him perk up and smirk.

.*Wanna make out on the roof before class?*

He got up and nodded towards outside, Blossom got up and followed readily. She kept a small distance until they weren't being watched and flew up with him to the roof. Instantly she was pinned against the wall and felt him kiss her hard. She started moaning and Brick just let his hands go under her shirt. He teased her nipples through the bra and began to kiss her neck. "Blossom... I'm fucking dying here... I'm having a hard time holding back here and believe me when I say that I'm trying!" He wanted to ram her into the wall. "Yeah I know... I have free period during last and can leave... I'll keep quiet about you skipping class if you wait until then..." She didn't want to fuck at the school if she could avoid it. He nodded and kissed her harder " I wanna do something at least small until then..." He pleaded with a look of lust. "Okay small... What do you want to do?" Blossom asked, and he wordlessly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She blushed because her weight caused her to feel Brick's now obvious erection through her underwear. He ground himself against her and both of them moaned.

"Oh fuck! Yeah this is okay!" Blossom said arching her back. He continued to move against her kissing her where he could reach. She was so lost in the movements, she felt her orgasm building just from this. He sounded like he was more than enjoying himself right at that moment. He just didn't stop moving, dry humping her against the wall with no mercy. She felt herself come and she quickly buried her head in is neck masking the noises she made.

"Blossom take me out of my pants so I can cum on the wall, I don't want to walk around with a stain on my jeans!" Brick said suddenly and Blossom unwrapped her legs and stood up before unzipping his pants and pulling him out and stroking him until he came and used her cleavage to muffle his sounds.Their breathing was unsteady and Brick started laughing before pulling his face from her chest and sticking himself back in his pants.

"That was fucking hot!" Brick said and Blossom blushed and nodded. "I didn't even fuck you and I made you cum like that!" He sounded more than happy with himself. ""Yeah I liked that!" She did, she wasn't lying there. The bell rang and Blossom kissed him and smirked before saying "See you during free period!" and floating back to the school entrance. He couldn't wait until then, he was gonna turn up the heat and was gonna find a way how. Blossom was more than surprising today.

.*much later*

Blossom waited outside for him, she texted him to meet her by the fountain. She felt her hand get grabbed, and someone pull her into the air. She knew who it was, Brick was in front of her flying towards her house. "The professor is away doing presentations at highschools and colleges around the country..." She said with a hinting tone to her voice. He looked at her and grinned. "You sure know how to address my libido with your tight ass shirt, hot ass skirt and come fuck me demeanor!" He said with a bit of danger to his voice. That tone went straight between her legs and she felt the heat return.

Blossom and Brick went into her room through her window, he pushed her against a wall. He began to kiss her neck unbuttoning her blouse. "This shirt is the fucking devil!" He growled and sucked the swell of her breasts leaving hickies on her chest. She moaned, letting him continue his feverish assault on her breasts. He undid the front clasp of her bra and pushed that and her shirt off her shoulders. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her, carrying her to her bed and laid her down, climbing down her thighs and legs. He pulled off her shoes and rubbed his hands up her knee high clad legs. "These are hot..." He smirked before slowly peeling them off of her.

He spreads her legs and Blossom feels her breath hitch, he's staring at her panties with a grin. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants this badly..." He brought his face to her crotch and gave a nice long sniff. He began to move the lace to the side and inserted a finger, and then another. "Nice and wet for me Blossom..." He said taking a long lick around her clit, making Blossom's legs begin to tremble.

Blossom threw her head back, she moaned out and felt her toes curl. Her eyes closed and her back arched. He continued his ministrations at a quick but experienced pace, and she felt herself climbing and climbing. He noticed and kept his hand there teasing her In just the right ways, he moved his mouth to her breasts. He sucked and pulled on her nipples with his teeth and lips. Blossom threw her head back, he was trying and succeeding to make her climax just by touch. She felt her mind go blank and an uncontrollable moan escape her mouth. Bucking against his hand she continued to moan. He moved his hand and mouth, sitting up and throwing his shirt off and across the room.

He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, putting on a condom and without hesitation he thrust himself inside her. Blossom threw her head back again and fisted the sheets. He was way too good at sex, he just knew what made her go weak. Their breathing mixed together, his hips moving with a steady rhythm. He lifted her leg to test her flexibility, she could move whatever way he wanted and she seemed unfazed. "You are flexible as fuck, I'm using that to my advantage..." He said between grunts. Blossom just moaned in response as he lifted her legs, bringing them both against her chest. He found out that this way was deeper and it made her moan louder. He held them down using them for stability.

"Blossom we're home!" Buttercup called from the main floor. Brick didn't stop and all Blossom could do was cry out. "Never mind!" She heard Buttercup yell and the loud music start to play from downstairs. Brick chuckled while thrusting faster "She's not bad..." He smirks as Blossom moans in release. He continues and Blossom takes it like a champ "Three times the charm..." He now felt himself get closer to his own orgasm. She tightened around him once more and took him with her.

"Fuck Blossom!" He grunted and exploded, twitching involuntarily. He fell on top of her now exhausted body and let her legs go down. "Was that because of the shirt unbuttoning?" Blossom asked with an exhausted laugh. "And the teasing as well as the the session on the roof.." He chuckled pushing himself up to look at her. "Your sister heard you..." He smirked and Blossom blushed. "Yes I know..." She said with a sigh. Blossom heard the music and smiled "That's a good song..." She said while Brick laid down next to her. "You like my chemical romance?" He asked not believing her. "The song is Helena..." She said attempting to move her head to the music confirming that she was telling the truth.

He gaped at her for a second before absent mindedly nodding. 'What?' he thought looking at the sexy redhead beside him. He never expected that to be her flavor of music. She got up to go to the bathroom, and he heard her singing the lyrics in while in there. He genuinely smiled and thought 'That's really cute..' before shaking the thought away and falling asleep.

.*Update! Probably with another chapter soon!*


	7. A slow claim

.*Now on with chapter 7!*

Brick woke up to either the most ridiculous sight, or the most entertaining. Blossom was in a tight night gown looking amazing and sexy. However, what she was doing was the most chill he'd ever seen her with him in her presence. She was in the process or organizing her dresser and dancing to music on her headphones. Watching her like this felt really strange to him. He raised a brow and watched her chest bounce before nodding. "Nice..." He mumbled with a smirk before getting up and scooping the redhead in his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise and took out her headphones. "Jesus Christ you scared me!" She said relaxing. "What are you doing?" He asked her with his smirk growing.

"Cleaning with my headphones on because my entertainment decided to take a beauty nap..." She grinned at him and he chuckled carrying her to her bed. He laid her on her back and she looked at him, her breathing quickened again. "Okay... You have your entertainment back... What're you gonna do with me?" He asked her playfully, keeping eye contact with her. She looked lost in his eyes for a second before before flipping them over and kissing him. This kiss felt different to him than the others. She was more giving more of herself to him in just that simple act, he didn't know why it felt so good. It caught him off guard and he closed his eyes, it felt like she was making love to him with her mouth.

It felt so good that it was almost terrifying, his body moved on it's own. He pulled her nightgown over her head and flipped them over. He didn't stray down, he just couldn't stop kissing her. She pulled him out of his jeans again and stroked him. He felt himself deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and letting her in to explore. He spreads her legs slowly, rolling on another condom he realized that came outta nowhere and lifted her arms above her head. He slowly sunk into her, his body forced him to go slow. Why?

Blossom moaned into his lips, her eyes tightly shut and her body just succumbing to him. The entire time his pace never changed. But for some reason it felt better than all the other times he was with her these few days. He felt her body respond and move beneath him, he felt so connected to her physically that it was almost too much. He hasn't ever felt like this during sex before and he felt himself climbing higher than the other times with her, no higher than all his other sexual partners combined. He started to full on moan, not the primal ones before. He heard nothing but need in them, a need for what?

Blossom began to sound desperate and needy, her breasts pushing against his chest as she couldn't stop moving, he couldn't stop. He was not known to be slow with anyone else so it was a new sensation. He didn't realize that it also took much longer, he was having sex with her like this for over half an hour. He didn't stop kissing her lips the entire time, he couldn't get enough of her.

Blossom whined and tightened around him and the moan she let out was one of pure passion. He heard it and crumbled with her and stilled, he was just experiencing the biggest orgasm he's ever had. When he came down from it he opened his eyes and came face to face with hers. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. He climbed off of her and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arm around her. For some reason it felt more than right to do it. Blossom instantly fell asleep, even though he just woke up he felt like a truck hit him and he followed her soon after.

He and Blossom parted ways during the night, he looked at her sleepy form. He didn't want to leave, but he had to go home. Blossom laid there asleep and he watched her for a few minutes before putting on everything he took off and flew out the window and straight for home. When got home he was confused. It was the best sex he's ever experienced but why was he so damn confused?

He decided not to think anything of it and went to bed, he had school in the morning and would get to see her and what she would do for only him. And that's when he smiled, yes he'd get to see her and he was damn excited, he was gonna pay an adult store a visit just for her to show her how good sex with him can be. She wasn't gonna be able to touch herself at night without thinking, calling out or just experiencing his name.

That night he dreamed about her and what they did hours before. When he woke up he was sweaty and covered in his own substance. He hadn't had a wet dream in years, he got up and took a shower. He felt an extreme physical need for her today and nothing was gonna stop him from getting her today, she was his. He saw those other guys yesterday eyeing her, she wasn't theirs so they could fuck themselves if they thought they could get Blossom to bed with them. He'd break anyone who'd be down to try, he had to go and keep an eye on her. He got dressed in the sexiest clothes he had, that was to remind her about what her body could have too. With that he flew out the window and towards the school, today he was ready.

Blossom is in for a treat next chapter!*


	8. 18

.*yo! chapter 8 coming in hot!*

Blossom woke up feeling the most rested she's ever felt. When she stood up she had a bounce to her step, because of him. She wasn't able too stop smiling, he switched up pace last night and Blossom actually felt him get lost in it. That felt really good and she wanted it to be the same way every time they did it, fast or slow.

Blossom went to her closet and put on an underwear set as well as a tight denim dress that buttoned all the way down. It was the one dress she had that fit her body like a glove. Blossom adjusted herself on top making her chest stand out more. She put on a taupe smokey eye and gloss, to add to her look. She wanted his eyes on only her today because she wanted to make him appreciate this deal as much as she did. She had a fire lit in her these past few days and her eyes showed it. Blossom now radiated confidence and her usual leader prowess. She finished off her outfit with a pair of light blue strappy heels that climbed up her calfs. She grabbed her things and met her sisters downstairs, both looked at her with a look of surprise.

"Damn! Blossom got swagger today!" Buttercup grinned and Blossom smiled. "He's obviously good from the sounds you two were making!" Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, for almost a freaking hour!" Buttercup exclaimed in surprise. Blossom blinked, they did it for that long? "We should head out!" Blossom said and walked towards the door. She didn't realize her hips swayed as she walked, instead of her usual prim and proper walk. "Hot damn can he give Butch a pointer or two?" Buttercup exclaimed as they flew to school. "I'm sure my sex partner is not better than yours!" Blossom blushed. As they landed Buttercup smirked at her sister and Bubbles eyes widened in surprise.

"I think I'd retract that statement because if Butch had that on he'd be stripped down in a heartbeat..." Buttercup nudged her eldest sister. Blossom blushed and looked towards Brick, her eyes widening and her pupils dilating. He stood there, eyes on her, in a tight t-shirt and black jeans with black a leather coat that hugged his arms. Her jaw dropped and his eye looked her up and down. She quickly texted him.

.*Yep, I think I just about soaked my panties thank you...*

.*And I want to rip that dress off of you... So... Roof now or later?*

Blossom looked at her phone and bit her lip, while looking at him. Then she got an idea.

.*How we go home at lunchtime because its a half day and take a shower together?*

He raised a brow at her and replied

.*Any reasons why?*

Blossom grinned, this text will give him something to think about!

.* Don't you want me nice and wet from having hot times in a hot shower?*

Brick gaped at her and walked over to her in a frenzy of attraction before throwing her over his shoulder and saying to Bubbles and Buttercup "I'm borrowing your sister for a few minutes!" while walking away. Blossom was too stunned to realize that the entire group of students outside were watching him walk away with her. They ended up in behind the bleachers with him pinning her against the most out of sight area.

"Oh my god fuck!" He exclaimed before pulling her into a thigh clenchingly hot kiss, lifting her against where she was pinned. She moaned in appreciation and let him do what he wanted . He moved his hand down and gripped her ass through the dress. She moved against him and he pulled away to let his coat fall to the ground and watched in satisfaction as Blossom ran her hands over his arms obviously admiring his physical appearance. She looked beyond fuckable at this moment. "I REALLY want to have quickie right here and now... I literally can't function properly because of how fuckin hot you're being right now!" He said to her with a more than eager look. She remembered her wants to keep having sex away from the school grounds, but did the hidden crevices of the bleachers really count? He was making it really hard to say no right at this moment, especially since he's looking hotter than he's ever been before.

He couldn't keep his hands off of her, and Blossom couldn't help but almost give in. immediately. "Well..." Blossom said while looking him in the eyes, the intensity almost overbearing. He pushed himself against her to prove his point. She moaned and covered her mouth. Blossom blushed, she unzipped and reached into her purse, grabbing a condom before looking at him again. "Just today... I don't want school sex to become a constant thing, but I really can't tell you no today..." She said and he just pulled her into another intense kiss.

He hurriedly undid her top buttons of her dress and pushed her bra up to expose her breasts to him. Without hesitation his mouth was playing with them, kissing, sucking and teasing. Blossom threw her hands over her mouth to keep quiet. He was definitely paying more attention to her today. Using his hips to keep Blossom where she was, he undid his jeans and took the condom from Blossom. He opened it with this teeth, to Blossom that was incredibly hot. He rolled it over himself and moved Blossom's underwear aside and without a second in between sunk into his redhead sex goddess. She threw her head back denting the metal behind her, she didn't feel it. She was lost in him, she wrapped her arms around him as he only used his hips to thrust into her over and over again.

He started to kiss her neck and pressed his hands against the structure behind them. She bit her hand to keep herself quiet as her climax built at a roaring pace. Being in public obviously did something for her because she came hard, and she came fast. He continued for quite a while before sharply thrusting into her, the force sending him into his orgasm and her into another.

He rested against her for a second before before pulling out of her and lowering her to the ground to stand up. He burnt the condom into dust with his eye lasers and smirked at Blossom, who was currently fixing her appearance after their non planned escapade. After she finished she turned to him, no shame in those sexy pink eyes. "I gotta go get my stuff... See you later... And by the way... I'd say you look hot too.." She winked walking away, leaving him speechless before a shit eating grin exploded on his face.

He was on cloud nine by the time he got to his first class with Blossom who gave him a side glance, a smile obviously aimed for only him. She was still receiving stares from most of the guys at the school, but her eyes only ever went to him. He smirked, just the way he liked it. Blossom was interested in him and only him. With an exception of her sisters, she lived with them. Even new to the game, Blossom was an excellent sex partner. Her body could keep up with his, she never got tired from just one session between them. It was definitely the fact that this girl was a super heroin and trained like one.

He waited for a girl to actually keep up with him before, he had to hold back to not break them. Blossom on the other hand dented the school bleachers with her head and was barely fazed. He could lose himself in her, he could go as hard or as long as he liked with her. According to Butch, Buttercup is just as much of a sex animal as her sister. There was a difference between the two though, personality. Blossom was literal fire, her presence burned brighter than ninety percent of the school. She just could overtake a room just by walking in it now.

At lunch, Brick couldn't remove the smirk from his face and his brothers noticed. "Jesus Brick, what's got you so fucking chipper? " Butch laughed clapping his brother on the back. "I bet it's the person who is currently receiving his "Sex stare" across the cafeteria..." Boomer chuckled pointing a thumb to blossom. Butch followed his brother's stare and spit out his drink. She looked really hot, but that wasn't what surprised him. Blossom was staring back with the same intensity and Butch noticed a fresh and recent hickey peak above her dress neckline for a second before being hidden again. "Did you fuck this morning when you dragged her away?" Butch smirked. "I sure did..." He said with a devilish grin aimed at Blossom. "How is she in the sack now that you've broke her in?" Butch asked his eyes still on the redhead. "Best I've ever had..." He said while watching Blossom get up with her sisters and throw him a wink over her shoulder before leaving the cafeteria. Brick noticed her ass, it looked absolutely fantastic in that dress.

"No fucking way! She put liddy the tramp down your fuck list?" Butch raised a brow. "More like she made them eat the floor with her ability to keep up! I don't have to hold back with her! She dented the bleachers with **how hard** I was going ! She just took it then walked away barely fatigued..." He smirked at the reminder. "She's definitely a puff..." Butch smirked back "My record with Buttercup is 16 in one day and she is still trying to beat it..." He nudged Brick. "I wonder how much she can take, last night I felt like we fucked for at least half an hour... I was tired too even after a nap... " Brick said and got a brilliant idea.

(later in the day)

Blossom waited by the fountain again and Brick walked up to her. She smiled at him and he smirked. "Ready to come over to my place?" He asked her while holding a hand out. "Yes..." She said with a urgency to her voice. He flew away with her, the anticipation was killing him. They flew to the ruffs house and entered through Brick's window and he pulled her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, Butch was home and he was gonna hear how it's done. She gave him a playful wink and started to unbutton her dress slowly. He threw his jacket off and took off his shirt with a sensual look in his eyes. When her dress was opened and he saw everything she was wearing underneath paired with those heels, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

This is the most sex he's ever experienced in his life, this girl just didn't back down. She undid the front clasp of her bra and her breasts fell out. He stopped kissing her, just staring at how erotic she looked almost broke his zipper from how hard he was. He brought her right leg up and took her heel off, putting her leg down he did the same thing with the other leg and heel. He dropped the heels on the tile floor before pulling her away from the wall to take her dress and bra off. She turned and bent over, her ass in perfect view. "I think that you have the best ass I've ever seen here leader girl..." He brought his hand to her ass with a smack. Blossom moaned out loudly. "Oh someone liked that..." He grinned, smacking her ass again. She cried out and threw her head back, she was now dripping down her thighs through her underwear.

He unzipped his pants and his tented boxers sprung free. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself against her. Blossom moaned, he didn't stop. He was in a trance at how her ass bounced as his hips moved against it. She wasn't complaining at that moment, she moaned out and started grinding back against him. He smacked her ass again harder and he felt the front of his boxers soak through as she cried out and shook. He looked at her in shock, he knew exactly what she just did. "Woah.." He moved away, clear liquid was dripping down her legs. "Did you just squirt from that?" He chuckled now pulling her underwear down her legs. They were soaked through, and he saw her wetness from this angle.

"Wanna go into the shower?" He asked her and she stood up and tackled him into a kiss. He took out a condom, and removed his pants and now wet boxers. She pushed him into the shower and turned on the water. She almost latched onto him, kissing his neck leaving a hickey. He flipped them so she was against the cold tiles. Blossom moaned and arched her back, her skin was pink. She was oversensitive and he knew that this was the most perfect time to make her cum over and over.

He put on the condom and picked her up, getting her legs over his shoulders. Her back was against the wall, there was no escape now. He thrust into her and she climaxed just from that, cumming two more times in the first few thrusts. "Someone is sensitive..." He smirked and got an idea. She definitely liked getting spanked, so he would smack it every three thrusts. She then couldn't stop cumming. When he counted seven more in the first five minutes over her screaming his name he was amazed. He came twice and knew that he was gonna break her if he didn't stop. When he was about to giver her a break she stopped him. "If you pull out I'm gonna smack you!" She moaned out.

He then gave her a sinister smile "Can you handle everything I've got?" He challenged. "Fucking break me! Gimme everything and break me!" She said and his jaw dropped. All it took was ass slapping to make her insatiable, he shrugged and started thrusting as fast as the wall could handle. She almost bruised his arms from her grip on them. At seven more orgasms he had to stop because he wanted her to give herself a break. At his fourth he set her down and she stood up, but she used him for support. "If all I gotta do is spank you for you to turn into that then I will definitely do it again..." He said turning off the water and picking her up in his arms. "Oh my god please!" She said with a tired smile.

He laid her down and she fell asleep. He put some pants on and went downstairs to get some food. Butch was at the table and gaped at him. "18..." was all Brick said before grabbing an apple and taking a bite. "How are you still alive?!" Butch asked, eyes wide. "She was putty in my hands when I slapped her ass..." Brick smirked. "You two are definitely not short of energy..." Butch was still in shock. "If I didn't stop, she wouldn't have... She just takes it, it's like just instant submission to my body..." Brick finishes his apple and goes to leave. "She give good head?" Butch asks for fun. "No gag reflex.." Butch is speechless as Brick leaves.

When he gets in his room he lays down, and his eyes noticed Blossom's upper body out of the blanket. Her wet hair fanned across the pillow, with her arms above her head. Brick pulls out his cellphone and takes a picture, definitely gonna be for his personal use. He pulled out his bag of new lingerie for Blossom he smirked. She was gonna like these.

He laid down himself under the blanket and fell asleep.

.*Cheers for 18!*

to be continued


	9. Mine!

Brick woke up to feeling somebody in his lap and a sensual song (sacrifice by black atlass) playing in his room. He opened his eyes to a treat and surprise, Blossom obviously found the bag of lingerie and had put on a set. She wore a red lace bra that was completely see through and the matching thong. His eyes were dark and dangerous, she was gonna appreciate it. "Good morning!" She said with a sensual giggle. "Well..." He flipped so she was underneath him "Good morning to you too..." He thanked every single god in existence for that fact that today was a holiday. He enjoyed the sight of her in the stuff he picked, her copper hair like a silky curtain under her. Red suited her in every way and he mentally praised himself for buying it. She bit her lip and looked at him with her pink eyes glimmering sensually.

"Would you like something?" He asked with a smirk, her eyes lit up. "You silly... I even wore your preferred lingerie in your colour to prove my point..." She wrapped her legs around him. A knock sounded on Brick's door and he sighed angrily before kissing Blossom who pouted. "I'll get it, but keep that thought..." He said with a smirk.

He went to the door opening it to see Butch with wide eyes currently looking at Blossom who shamelessly laid on her stomach facing them, with legs in the air, waiting for Brick. "Yes you were interrupting something..." He glared at him before crossing his arms over his shirtless torso. "Uh hey Blossom..." Butch said actually blushing and Brick glared more. "Stop ogling my woman and tell me why you're here..." his tone was dangerous.

"Boomer gave me a message for Blossom from Bubbles saying to remember the trip her sisters planned on taking with her as well this afternoon... " Butch smirked at his brother's possessive stare. "Dammit I totally forgot!" She sat up on her knees in panic and gave both boys a show. "Sweet Jesus!" was all Butch got to say before Brick slammed the door shut. "MINE!" He yelled to the door before turning to the worried and sexy looking redhead. She was pouting, obviously not wanting to leave. He needed to get her mind off that for now, or they wouldn't have time. "Let me turn that frown into an O-face..." He said climbing onto the bed and pushing her on her back.

Her demeanor changes, her face flushing before he turned her over on her hands and knees. He slaps her ass and she moans out. "I'm not gonna forget this little piece of kryptonite..." He said with a chuckle before spanking her again. "I've been dying to take you from behind..." He said pushing the tent in his pants against her wetness. She moaned out and arched her back, pushing herself against him.

"Please stop teasing! I want it now!" She moans loudly. He pays attention to the song in the background and smirked (I got you (I feel so good) by Jessie j) he leaned over her kissing her shoulder. "You do? Now? Like right now?" He asked her knowing the response. His hands rubbed down the smooth curves of her back before spanking her again.

She cried out and he noticed that she was already dripping for him. "Brick! Baby please just fuck me!" Her calling him that sparked something in him. He grabbed a condom and pulls himself out of his pants, rolling it over himself. He reaches forward and hooks his fingers in the back of her underwear and pulls them so they pull against her and make her jump. "I like red on you... and now I want to know... Who's pussy is this?" He said before moving them to the side and circling his fingers against her causing her to whimper. "Yours..." She said in a whiney tone. "What was that?" He asked her with a big smirk rubbing more vigorously. "Yours!" She said a little louder. "A little louder..." He said feeling his pulse speed up as well as his hand. "You! Brick! Oh my god!" She cried out even louder. He pulled his hand away and chuckled.

He pressed his tip against her, circling her opening. Her breathing quickened and so did his. "Now I'm gonna take what's mine..." He said thrusting into her making her cry out. "Brick!" She moaned again and again as he started thrusting at a fast pace. He grabbed her hips and watched as her body moved against him. "Oh fuck don't stop!" She cried out and he moaned. She was being especially vocal today. She released around him, he slapped her ass as she did and she full on screamed. He wanted to test something, he stuck a finger in his mouth and got it wet. He pulled her underwear to give him a view of her rear entrance. He circles the wet finger around it and Blossom squeaks as he slowly pushed the finger inside her.

"Why are you in there?" She said, her face flushed red and her breathing harsh. "Testing the waters..." He smirked, thrusting harder and moving his finger in time with it. She cried out and he moaned at how tight she got from him doing that. He felt her actually full on pulse around him as she released again, taking him with her. He fell on top of her and she giggled. "Do you really have to go?" He asked her rolling so she was on his chest. "Yeah I promised that we could... They wanted to visit citiesville for today and tomorrow because it's a holiday..." She said with a apologetic smile.

He pouted and she giggled, he just nuzzles her cheek and gets up. She gets up too, putting on her dress and heels on before putting her discarded bra from yesterday in her cleavage and threw the panties to Brick who's eyes were now wide with shock. "That'll give you something to tide you over until I come home..." She winked before opening his window and waving goodbye as she left.

He looked at his hand and smirked, she was getting bold and he absolutely loved it.

(With Blossom)

She had scooped the lingerie and when she got home her sisters looked at her in shock. "More lingerie?" Buttercup asked her reaching for the bag. Blossom snatched if and chuckled. She didn't mind talking to her sisters about this, she found it helpful now. Especially since their relationship was entirely sex and no structure. "He bought it, it's the stuff he likes..." She said starting to take them out. There was the red number Blossom currently had on, a black fishnet dress and black thong, a red lace see through teddy, a maroon bra and thong with a garter and stockings, a black lace bustier a thong and a lace skirt, and finally a whine coloured mesh chemises and boyshorts.

"Wow... He's very... Specific..." Bubbles smirked and Blossom raised a brow. She held up a finger and left the room coming back with a sapphire set of boyshorts and a bustier. "Boomer likes this, he loves when I wear blue! And Brick likes reds and black! Hey Buttercup do you know what Butch likes?" Bubbles asked and Buttercup thought about it. "He likes anything I wear actually, he's not picky at all..." She said with a chuckle. Blossom perked up and said "You gotta see the one I'm wearing actually! I gotta change anyways..." She said taking the other bra outta her cleavage. She took of her dress and Bubbles squealed and Buttercup nodded. "Blossom! You look radiant!" Bubbles said with a smile.

Blossom went in her closet and put on a regular outfit, feeling weird after wearing sexy stuff these past few days. She still had that walk that she had developed after spending so many nights with Brick. "How was your day yesterday by the way?" Buttercup said with a knowing smirk. "What do you mean?" Blossom asked raising a brow. "Butch likes to talk... and so does Brick... I'm impressed..." Buttercup grinned and Blossom rolled her eyes. "18?" Buttercup smirked and Blossom blushed. "18 what?" Bubbles asked in confusion. "Bubbles, don't be dense.." Buttercup laughed and Bubbles thought for a second and blushed. "Oh my Blossom! He's that good?" Bubbles said with wide eyes.

"He's not THAT good, I'm sure yours are that good too..." Blossom laughed. "Blossom was that in one session or the whole day?" Buttercup asked with a grin. Blossom's eyes widened, **did she really wanna answer that?** "That's not the point! Our sex is not any better than yours!" Blossom blushed.

"Hey Blossom... I noticed their were hand prints on your booty..." Bubbles giggled and Buttercup snapped her head towards Blossom. "Let's get ready guys!" Blossom said before rushing to her closet to pack her overnight bag. "Blossom we already packed, now we're all gonna share sex stories..." Buttercup said standing in the doorway trapping her in. "Bubbles and I do it... now you're joining in..." Buttercup said and smiled triumphantly when Blossom sighed.

Blossom told them without too much detail and they were still shocked. "By what I hear... I need to learn from you two because holy shit..." Buttercup said, and Bubbles nodded.

Blossom sighed, her family was definitely close...

.*That's chapter 9*


	10. Shopping! phone sex! And room service?

.*Buttercup and Bubbles are forcing Blossom to go "shopping"*

(Blossom pov)

She walked with her sisters in the Citiesville shopping district and all were having a fantastic time. Bubbles spotted a certain store and squealed before dragging her sisters in. "Why are you so excited?!" Buttercup chuckled and saw the contents of the store and smirked. "I just wanted to buy something for Boomie while I was in town! I needed some girls opinions and now's a perfect time..." She said with a blush. It was bigger than the lingerie place in Townsville and Blossom just shrugged, she expected them to start taking her with them here now. She would help Bubbles pick something, she wasn't looking to buy anything herself.

Bubbles giggled happily and walked with her sisters through the aisles. "How about this?" She held up a royal purple set and Buttercup shook her head. "Looks cheap..." Buttercup said unapologetically. "Yeah Buttercup is right... The material is way too flimsy it'll rip..." Blossom said. She felt her phone vibrate, and checked it. Brick texted her, and she smiled at what he said.

.*Missing that hot ass of yours madame. ;)*

She giggled quietly and replied back to him quickly.

.*I'm sure you'll survive. ;)*

Bubbles pulled out another and looked at them expectantly. "I like that one..." Blossom nodded and Bubbles squealed unexpectedly grabbing another blue set with it and dragging Blossom with her to try it on. Buttercup was busy just browsing through the aisles now. "Okay I'll be right back out!" Bubbles said before walking into the changing cubicles. Blossom got another text from Brick and laughed out loud.

.*I'll survive but I'll barely be alive!*

She shook her head with a smirk, this man was surprising in every way.

.* I'm in your favorite kinda store courtesy of Bubbles wanting something for your brother ;)*

She looked up to see Bubbles come out in a powder blue lingerie set and struck a pose. "What do you think?" She turned to give Blossom a full look and she smiled. "It fits you perfectly!" Blossom said and Bubbles jumped up and down. "Here!" She holds out the other set, it was a sapphire blue set like the one she had on. "What?" Blossom asked raising a brow. "I wanna see how blue looks on you!" Bubbles said with a puppy dog look. Blossom chuckled softly before grabbing it. "I'll try it, but only this one... I definitely have quiet a lot already..." She said and Bubbles nodded before bouncing in excitement.

As Blossom finished putting it on she got a text from Brick and checked her phone while giving herself a once over.

.*Interesting... I wanna see :o*

Blossom thought for a second before snapping a picture of herself, sending it to him and walking out to show Bubbles, who was dressed and talking to Buttercup. Both already purchased something. "OMG Blossom! Blue looks amazing on you!" Bubbles yelled giving her sister a happy Bubbly hug. Blossom's phone vibrated in her hand and Bubbles nodded for her to check it.

.*I never knew I liked blue until I just saw that because holy fuck you look hot!"

.*So I'm getting this one? ;)*

.*Oh absolutely! I am using that picture later ;)*

.*I'm buying it now, I'll be back at the hotel soon!*

"Well... I am buying this now..." Blossom said with a shrug. "Why?" Buttercup asked over Bubbles squeal of happiness. "Because someone definitely approved of it..." Blossom couldn't help but laugh. " Oh my God you showed him!" Bubbles said in happiness. Blossom nodded and walked in to change back into her regular clothes. "I never expected you to be one to send photos like that... especially in public..." Buttercup said with a surprised look.

"Well I've done worse in public now so a photo is pretty tame..." Blossom blushed as they got a taxi back to the hotel. During the ride Blossom shifted in her seat, every second without Brick was getting more and more torturous. She had to control her raging libido for at least today, because she wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening. She never knew what it was like to miss someone physically until she started having sex with the red ruff. When they got to the hotel, Blossom had to lock herself in the bathroom because the tension she felt was unbearable. She texted him, the only one who would be as sexually frustrated as her.

.* Oh my God I'm literally hiding in the hotel Bathroom because I am too sexually frustrated...*

She felt her body become more aroused by the second and she slid onto the tile floor and groaned into her knees. She got a text message from Brick and checked it, fully blushing at what it said.

.* I can help with that... ;)*

Blossom bit her lip and texted back quickly.

.*How?*

She started to breath heavily and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her oversensitive nerves.

.* A call or a message and you'll be all better ;)*

She felt her heart speed up, but where is somewhere she could be alone to do that? She was dying to say yes to him and get her body to come down from this.

"Blossom! Bubbles and I are going to the pool! You coming?" Buttercup asked through the door. This was her chance to take care of herself! "Actually I'm tired... I'm going to take a shower and read, probably gonna relax..." She said and mentally sighed. "Okay, see you in a few hours... please stay awake for our movie later!" Buttercup laughed and Blossom said "I will!" She laughed to. After hearing them leave Blossom opened the Bathroom door and peaked around.

She dialed Brick and he picked up on the second ring. "You alone?" He asked her with a curious voice. "Yep..." She already had a husky tone to her voice. "Is someone missing me?" He said with a devious chuckle that made her breathing already become hard. "I'm literally dying from not being able to have you here to take care of me..." She said with a needy voice.

"Want me to help you take care of it?" He asked her with a voice laced with arousal. "Oh please! " she said laying down on her bed, her hand already making it's way into her yoga pants.

"I want you to touch yourself for me baby..." he was starting to breath harder too. She moaned out and circled her fingers around herself. "I like when you moan for me... now say my name..." He started to moan too. "Brick..." She moaned, sticking her fingers inside herself. "Just like that Blossom..." His breathing was harsh.

"Brick..." She squirmed at her own touch. "Go faster..." He commanded. She moaned out increasing the speed of her fingers. "Who's making you feel good right now?" He asked in between his breaths. "You Brick..." She moaned feeling herself climbing. She couldn't stop moaning, he's taking care of her. He's all she's imagining at this moment. liquid fire coursing through her.

"Now imagine that's me in there, making you feel like this..." His breathing started to increase rapidly. She imagined him and what he did with her last, the image making her build faster. "Oh fuck!" Blossom cried out her breathing almost hyperventilating. This was so good, he was so good... She wanted him more than anyone else right now. He hears her breathing get even faster "You gonna cum for me Blossom?" He asked her with a urgency in his voice.

"Oh my fucking god yes..." She moaned out and gripped her breast through her shirt, finding her nipple and pulling it through the fabric of her bra and shirt. She felt her toes curl and her breathing was almost too fast. "Do it..." He had a tone of pure dominance and it made Blossom cry out and feel herself crumbling to her finish line. She exploded around her own hand, needy whines coming from her lips.

He moaned from his end and it made her whimper. Both were silent for a few minutes, their breathing could only be heard. "When you get home I'm going to break your bed..." he said between breaths. "I'm looking forward to it..." She said with a satisfied sigh. "What you gonna do now?" He asked tirely. "Shower..." She said completely relaxed. "Wish I could join you..." his voice was playful. "Yeah I do too..." She giggled.

"We better hang up before I actually tempt myself to use my sonic speed and find your hotel room..." He was dead serious. "I'd like to see you try..." She said with a sexy chuckle. "You're playing with a dangerous toy babe... I. Always. Keep. My. Promises..." He had that hint of danger to his voice that made her insides tingle. "So do I, and I promise that I will be getting all naked and wet right about now..." She loved to play, especially with him. "Last chance..." He said with a warning. "I don't need one..." She giggled. "Game on..." He said and she could hear his smirk. "Bring it on..." She said with a challenging tone. He chuckled before saying "Bye..." She was going to enjoy their banter later.

She hung up and threw her phone on the bed before grabbing a silk nightgown and heading for the bathroom. She hoped in the shower and began to wash herself. After a bit her sisters walked into the room and plopped next to her. "You actually stayed up... I'm shocked..." Buttercup chuckled and Bubbles climbed to snuggle Blossom. Blossom hugged her sister and giggled as Buttercup flopped across their legs turning on a movie.

(A few hours later around 1am)

The girls were just finishing their movie when someone knocked on their hotel door. Buttercup raised a brow "Did anyone order room service?" She asked suspiciously. Blossom and Bubbles shook their heads before tilting them in confusion. Buttercup got up to look through the peephole and then took her eyes away looking at Blossom with a bewildered expression.

"Buttercup what's up?" Blossom asked with concern. "You're either gonna kill him or love him..." Buttercup was still in disbelief. "Uh what do you mean?" Blossom asked suspiciously. "Did you tell Brick to come here?" Buttercup asked and Blossom's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh dear Lord..." Blossom said getting up and opening the door. "Room service..." Was all he said with a smirk. "I didn't think that you were serious!" Blossom whispered, smelling him in the air in front of her brought out that spark. "I. Always. Keep. My. Promises..." He whispered back and she moved aside and he walked in.

"Uh... Hey..." Buttercup said in confusion. "Hey..." He smirked at the now flustered Blossom. "If you are here for that then go to the Bathroom..." Bubbles said with a yawn. "You seriously came all this way and found our hotel room because you wanna doink my sister?" Buttercup asked chuckled and Brick shrugged.

"What can I say... The phone sex left me wanting the real deal..." He said with a scorching look at Blossom. Both Bubbles and Buttercup look at their sister in absolute shock. "You guys can't leave each other alone for one day Christ!" Buttercup couldn't believe the sexual tension between them, and it was building. When Blossom was returning his look Buttercup decided to take charge. "Go in that bathroom before you two traumatize us!" Buttercup ordered. And to her surprise Brick put Blossom over his shoulder again and walked into the Bathroom shutting the door and locking it.

When they were in the bathroom Blossom gaped at him, absolutely speechless. "You were warned..." He said tilting her head and exposing her neck, kissing it softly. She began to give in instantly and gripped onto him, she moaned quietly and tried not to be too loud. "Oh my god I've missed you..." She said before pushing him to the floor and climbing on top of him. She kisses him passionately and he moaned and returned it. She pulled away taking off his shirt "Was fully imagining you earlier and now you're here... You're dumb and a godsend all at the same damn time..." She was definitely happy he was bold enough to do this.

"And now they're gonna know your weakness because I know that you haven't told them..." He smirked before reaching forward and smacking her ass the sound echoed through the room. She moaned out and he noticed one thing. "You're commando?" He asked her with a even darker look. He spanked her again and she groaned. "I sleep without underwear..." She said between breaths. "Good to know baby... Get on your hands and knees..." He said his tone even more dangerous than on the phone. She did and felt him lift the back of her nightgown and spank her, god she loved when he did that. "Want another?" He asked rubbing his hand on the curve of her ass.

"Please!" She moaned out and didn't care if they heard now. He spanked her again and again each time making her cry out. "Someone is making a mess..." He said with a grin. She was dripping all over the floor from her lower half. "God look at how ready you are for me..." He said before bringing his lips to her lower ones and burying himself in her with urgency. She cried out and felt herself claw at the tiles as his mouth worked her to new heights. "Brick..." She moaned and that egged him on further. He moved his mouth just right and she gasped, air leaving her as he just continued on relentlessly. She felt herself build and started to whine in needy little breaths.

As soon as he grazed her bundle of nerves with his teeth, she buried her face in her arms and screamed as she climaxed. He wasted no time before thrusting into her and grabbing her hips to keep a deep, fast rhythm. He spanked her every other thrust and she started climaxing with every single movement he made.

Her eyes began roll back and he saw in full length bathroom mirror. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked between his own moans. "Ahhh!" She couldn't even form words, it was too good. Her skin was bright pink, and he got an idea. "We're about to break your record..." he smirked and he got her to 20 before he finally let himself go with a loud groan before collapsing on top of her, both slumping on to the Bathroom floor. "I think I'm currently brain dead..." She said tiredly and he let out a tired laugh.

"That was worth the trip..." He said with a chuckle before reluctantly fixing himself and throwing out the condom and picking her up in his arms and opening the door to two completely speechless puffs. Bubbles blushed, she had never heard something that intense before even between herself and boomer. Buttercup spoke up "I swear Butch definitely needs lessons from you because Jesus Christ..." She got a raised brow and a shrug as a response from Brick who climbed into the second bed with a limp and sleepy Blossom.

Both instantly fell asleep after this surprise visit. The other two puffs stared in amazement as Blossom buried herself in his chest. All finally decided to go to sleep.

.*chapter 10 wooooooo*


	11. Blossom's weakness and a lap dance

.*morning in the hotel room *

Brick woke up and felt two pairs of eyes on him and Blossom. He turned over, only to roll his eyes at the green and blue puff who were watching him in fascination. "Where does it say "Side show attraction" anywhere on my body..." He said sarcastically before smirking at the yawning Blossom who was trying to pull him closer. "Get over here Brick I'm freezing..." Blossom whined and making him chuckle and let her hug around his torso. "Buttercup... did either of you adjust the thermostat?" She mumbled, burying herself in his surprisingly warm body.

"Sorry, I was over heating last night..." Buttercup laughed and Bubbles, who was freezing, glared before looking of jealously at Blossom's warmth, who saw and giggled. She looked up at Brick and what she said made him raise both brows. "Please spare some of your never ending body heat to my sister..." Blossom giggled. "What?" He asked in confusion. "You came here without telling us, slept in our bed and are probably the warmest one in here... do it and I'll do whatever you want later for however long you like..." She said and he sighed before lifting a corner of the blanket. Bubbles darted into the bed and buried herself under the blanket.

"Oh my god I'm starting to feel my fingers!" Bubbles said from under the blanket. "And I'm starting to feel uncomfortable..." he chuckled before poking Blossom on the nose. "Buttercup... order breakfast..." Blossom said with a laugh/yawn. " Yeah... Hey ginger boy... What exactly do you eat?" Buttercup asked the now awkward Brick who was now being hugged by both puffs.

"Eggs and whatever..." He was actually starting to blush. "Sorry, my sisters and I like to be close... That includes sharing beds..." Buttercup chuckled and began ordering food. When she was done Bubbles spoke again. "Why are you so warm?! It never ends!" Bubbles said now able too move farther away, making Brick visibly relax.

"I'm the one who makes fire remember?" Brick said with a questioning stare. "How warm are you?" Buttercup asked putting the back of her hand on his shoulder. She looked at him with even more bewildered expression than the day before. "You feel like a fireplace... How are you not overheating all the time?" She asked before walking to adjust the thermostat.

"I'm pretty used to it... Besides everyone around me... Including my brothers... Try to use me like a space heater..." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you don't mind one person stealing heat from you..." She smirked nodding towards Blossom. "She's different..." He said with a chuckle, but he couldn't help but feel a tight feeling in his stomach. She looked so comfortable with him, almost falling asleep again. She lazily began to touch his torso under the blanket and smirked.

"I see him naked so I get to do whatever I want!" Blossom giggled tracing his abs with her finger. He grabbed it before bringing it to his lips, and lightly biting it. "Watch it..." He warned with much darker eyes, Buttercup and Bubbles were speechless at the boldness from both who weren't alone. She giggled again and he pulled her to sit on his lap. He whispered in her ear, his breath making her blush. "You're asking for another trip to the Bathroom..." She looked at him eyes widened. Bubbles moved to the other bed and let the two have their space.

"Fuck you two are insatiable..." Buttercup chuckled. "All I have to do is spank her and she'd be instantly on board..." He smirked as Blossom blushed. "OH GOD WHY?!" She hid her face in embarrassment, she felt his hand grope her under the blanket. "So that's the weakness of our dear sister?" Buttercup smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I swear to god if you start smacking my ass Buttercup I'm going to spontaneously combust!" Blossom glared at Buttercup. "She'd do what? He asked in surprise. "Exactly what you just said..." Blossom blushed still glaring at her. "You're joking? How close are you?" He asked now laughing. He then heard a smack and Blossom's squeak of surprise. He saw a hand print next to his on her ass and looked at Buttercup with a "WTF" look. "This close..." Buttercup cackled wildly before opening the door for room service.

"You had to tell them that..." Blossom mumbled into his shoulder. "It's mostly effective when I do it..." He chuckled before lightly smacking her ass for fun. She turned beat red and moaned into his chest. "Take me into that Bathroom right fucking now... Or I'm going to jump you right here..." She said now with the most bold look he's ever seen on her face. "We'll eat in a minute..." Brick said before Blossom got up and walked into the Bathroom just out of her sisters veiw, turning on the shower. She began taking off her nightgown and looking over shoulder with look of authority, before locking eyes with him. She then bent over and smacked her own ass twice as hard ass he did.

He was in that Bathroom with the door locked in three seconds flat. "Get naked already.." She said stepping into the shower. He's never seen her like this, she was taking charge. He grabbed another condom from his pocket and stripped before literally being dragged into the shower. She instantly dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. "Woah! Blossom! Fuck!" He moaned in surprise. She only did this during their first encounter and was absolutely fantastic, now it was like she surpassed that by a landslide. He almost fell backwards from the sheer amount of feeling he was experiencing. "Slow down..." he managed to get out through his harsh breathing. She continued to go a pace he never thought existed in this aspect, and moved her hand to fondle him. "Christ..." He gripped the handle of the shower door and left an imprint of his hand on the metal. It brought out a primal and animalistic fire in him and he wanted to screw the absolute shit outta her.

He managed to pull her from him and brought her to her feet, smashing his lips into hers. She moaned loudly and he slammed her into the wall wrapping legs around him and put on the condom before looking into her gaze. It was full of fire, her eyes almost glowing from their radiance. "I am gonna fuck you until you go blind..." He said with a dominant look in his eyes. He sunk into her and she let out a cry of passion before arching her back. His movements were rough and careful. Her mind went blank and she started to scream out his name. "This body is mine..." He said with a grunt. "You're whole fucking body is for me alone!" He made sharper thrusts into her.

"Yes! It's yours!" She cried out and her breathing quickened. "Mine!" He said slapping her ass in time with his hard thrusts. "Yes!" She screamed and came so hard she had tears streaming down her flushed face.

He didn't let up and her eyes rolled back and her nails dragged down his back. The pain to him was nonexistent as he just watched her face and felt himself move even faster. He buried his face into her neck and felt her release again and that caused his vision to go black for a second as he finished just behind her.

They fell to the shower floor and their bodies slumped together. Her body using his as a crutch. "I think you achieved making me go blind for a minute..." Blossom said between harsh breaths, her voice almost hoarse. "I always keep my promises..." His voice was just as hoarse as hers. "What was that?" He asked leaning against the wall with her in his lap. "To show you that you're just as compliant about this as I am..." She said finally able to move again. "As soon as you slapped your own ass I was gone, because that was hot..." He chuckled while reaching up to turn off the water.

She looked up at the shower handle at started to laugh. "What?" He asked looking at it. "I never, ever want to tell the hotel staff why and how you left a hand indent in the solid steel shower handle..." She said continuing to giggle. "You give killer head..." He said attempting to stand with her. He could but her legs were just jelly. He wrapped her in a towel and sat her on the toilet before putting his pants on and picking up his shirt from where he left it the day before, draping it on his shoulder. He grabbed her nightgown and helped her put it on and again picked her up in his arms.

As soon as the door opened he knew that they were gonna be looked at like they were insane. "They're alive..." Buttercup said as Bubbles blushed. "Sure..." He said bringing Blossom to the bed, the other two catching sight of his back. Their eyes grew from the deep scratches left by their sister. "Does your back hurt?" Bubbles asked with a blush. "Huh?" He asked in confusion. "You got claw marks down your back..." Buttercup said while bringing them their food. "I take them as a job well done..." He shrugged before grabbing his food and handing Blossom hers. He sat down in front of Blossom and she finally noticed. "Oh my god I think I mauled you..." She said blushing, she sounded guilty.

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse injuries in my life..." He chuckled. "They don't hurt?" Buttercup asked. "Barely felt it... Still don't..." He said eating his food. When he finished eating, he turned and noticed Blossom still looking at his back. "Blossom I'm fine..." He said with a soft smile. She blushed and he rolled his eyes before putting on his shirt and crawling across the bed tilting her head up bringing her eyes to meet his. "If I wasn't you'd know... knowing us it'll probably happen again... And I'll be looking forward to it..." He smirked and she giggled.

"Since you decided to invite yourself, you're coming shopping with us..." Buttercup smirked. "Fine..." He shrugged sitting next to Blossom. "You're being awfully compliant... Butch would complain for hours if I told him that..." Buttercup laughed. "I just got laid and ate food... I don't think I could protest if I tried..." He chuckled before turning to the smirking Blossom. "You ain't getting rid of me, I can handle a bit of shopping..." He said with a returned smirk to her.

(A few hours later)

"Okay so it's more than a a bit..." He chuckled, arms full of bags. "Sorry..." Blossom said with a laugh. "Well you're the only brother who got two rounds of by what I heard to be INTENSE passionate and rough sex... So Bubbles shopping problem is no problem..." Buttercup said laughing too. "Point taken..." He said giving Blossom a wink. "By the way we're heading to your house later because my sisters want dick..." Blossom said making Brick laugh.

Later they left the hotel and after several attempts closing the trunk the girls gave up, Brick finally tried to fit the bags in the trunk of the uber. After a few trys his temper flared to life. "Christ..." He said finally shutting it with so much force it bounced the car. When he got in the driver looked at him like he was absolutely insane. "Dude, who are you?" the driver asked in shock. "The dude who'll get really bitchy if you keep asking questions..." Brick said before tiredly sinking into the car seat. "Someone needs to get laid again..." Buttercup chuckled. "Don't tempt me... And Don't think I'm not afraid to make that happen... Even if it's in here..." He warned. "I'd rather wait until we're alone at your place..." Blossom whispered in his ear. "You aren't helping..." He whispered back.

"I'm sure that it'll be well worth the wait..." She said brushing her fingers against his thigh. "If you do that again and I will gladly traumatize your sisters..." He said putting his arm around her. She giggled at his attitude, he was obviously annoyed with something. After 15 minutes of driving and more questions from the driver to everyone else, Blossom felt his body heat rise. Something that happens when he's angry, annoyed or horny from what she's seen from the years of knowing him. So when her sisters decided to nap, Blossom spoke up.

"What's got you so fired up?" She asked him quietly fingers moving to his chest. "Other than struggling with your sister's bags earlier... that driver is another contender..." He said with a sigh. "We're only 10 minutes away from your house I'll help you feel **much** better when we get there..." She said and he let out a long sigh. " Fine..." He had a tiny smirk.

(10 minutes later)

When they got there, Buttercup and Bubbles grabbed the bags getting help from Boomer saving Brick the work. Blossom had her three shopping bags and her overnight bag. When they got inside Butch and Boomer were teasing their brother about how his raging libido got him turned into a shopping mule. She could feel him heat up even more because she knew he definitely had other things he wanted to do.

"Brick I'll be in your room..." Blossom said giving him a wink before leaving towards it. He nodded glaring at his overly chatty brothers. Blossom took out the blue lingerie and put it on, she bought a pair of heels to go with it as well as sapphire blue lace stockings to connect to the garters on the outfit to. She put her hair up in a high ponytail with some strands hanging in her face. She wanted to try something today and knew it was the perfect night, because he was in a pretty bad mood. She got it ready hoping it went well.

When he finally came through the door he closed his eyes and leaned against it. "Finally..." He said with a annoyed sigh. "I'll say..." Blossom said from his bed with a seductive voice and saw his eyes open and instantly lock on her. "Okay I guess me taking a long time paid off... Because hot fucking damn..." He looked at her with hunger in his eyes. "Have a seat... I wanna give you a show for being so patient today..." She said walking to the door, grabbing his hand and sitting him on the bed. "I'm listening..." He smirked.

She turned on some music (The hills by the weekend) and started slowly and sensually dance. She flipped her hair and bent over showing him that the outfit came with a g-string. She lowered to the ground and came back up slowly with her ass in the air. She then came over to him and started to give him a lap dance. She then got up and pushed him onto his back. His eyes were darker with lust as she slowly climbed on top of him, kicking the heels off, and moving her hips to to the music. She felt him get harder underneath her and slowly to the beat of the music ground herself into him, both throwing their head back.

His hands moved up to explore the thin lace covering her torso and breasts, thumbs teasing her hard nipples through the fabric. She moved her hands under his shirt and slowly dragged her fingers up his abs, watching him close his eyes and let out a moan. She took off his shirt when she reached the top, kissing his neck and dragging her tongue down his chest. She moved lower and lower, when she reached his pants she undid them. She gave him kisses all the way down, and finally took him in her mouth. It was slow and she used techniques that she learned about recently.

He laced his fingers in her hair and held her there, his breathing was heavy and he groaned appreciation. She took him all the way in and his breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. She began to make noises so her lips and throat would vibrate around him. He let out a loud groan and she actually felt him pulsing in her mouth. She reached down and started play with herself through her underwear. He saw and couldn't take it anymore, he fully climaxed in her mouth with a shuddering breath. She didn't mind actually and just swallowed it and climbed back on top of him.

"That is coming off right now..." He said with a urgency that she's never heard from him. He unclipped the garters from her stockings and lifted the lace over her head. He flipped them and she felt her breathing shallow as he came down to kiss her. His lips opened her mouth and began to explore. Blossom felt herself let out a moan, and his hand move into her panties. His hand cupped her and she gasped pulling away, he smirked. "Wet as always baby..." He said before lifting one of her legs and spanking her causing her to moan loudly. "And I will never get tired of doing that..." He said before sliding her g-string down her legs.

She felt her body start to tremble "Brick please take me now! I want it so bad!" She said with a moan. "Is your body shaking in want for me Blossom? " he said rubbing his hands down her legs, she nodded. He chuckled, pulling his pants off and rolling on a condom. He hovered over her and she felt her legs automatically spread. He slowly entered her and she let out a incredibly loud moan.

Brick heard her sisters moan in the house and smirked. "I think we have some competition... let's see if I can make you the loudest one..." He said before lifting her legs over his shoulders and starting to thrust hard. She moaned his name and gripped his arms. He angled himself just right and she fully screamed. He knew that she became vocal when he spanked her, so he did every single time he moved. She was now crying out, volume increasing each time. Blossom was the girl to crumble first, letting out loud whines of passion. Drowning out what sounded like Buttercup and then Bubbles. He continued with his pace and she started to fully scream with each movement and came again and again and again. She increased her volume each time.

She was now so wet he felt it get on him, she threw her head back and had a large orgasam with a scream/moan. She now was calling out his name over and over, he increased his pace again and she's full on crying in pleasure while her body is constantly moving under him. He hears his brother's finished before him and smirked, focusing on the pleasure filled redhead beneath him. She was going crazy, her hair was a mess and her body wouldn't stop shaking.

She just took it over and over for as long as he liked. After a very long time she finally finds her voice. "Brick for the love of fuck please just cum already! It's too much! Oh fucking god!" She cried out and he smacked her ass again and he came with her final and most explosive orgasm. She almost shook the house from how loud she was. He collapsed on top of her.

"You... Fucking ... Show off..." She said between breaths. "I'm showing them why I'm the leader babe..." He said with a tired laugh. "I know... I felt it..." She laughed tiredly too. "And you loved every single second, plus I think my neighbors know my name..." He said with a playful smirk and she giggles.

He lifted the blanket over them and she flopped in his arms. "The funny thing about me showing them up was that I already did this with you once before this and still beat them..." He laughed and so did she. "I definitely feel much better..." He said as they both fell asleep.

.*Brick has always gotta win! lol!*


	12. A lesson on fun

chapter 12!*

Blossom's eyes fluttered opened and she buried her face in the warmth next to her. When he was next to her she was never cold, she yawned and giggled. She remembered his little endurance and volume contest with his brothers the day before, he absolutely had to win and she can't say it was bad. She felt herself pulled into his arms and looked at him. His eyes were open and he had the biggest smirk on his face and she giggled again. "Sex or breakfast? " he asked one of his hands on her ass under the blanket.

"We're already naked..." She shrugged, he flipped them making her erupt into even more giggles. "Right answer!" He said before kissing her. She moaned and then they heard a knock on his door. "Aw come on..." Brick growled, not bothering to move. "Breakfast!" Butch shouted through the door. "Busy!" Brick shouted back. "Will you guys everslow down?! Holy fuck!" Butch said laughing and walking away.

He wasted no time in kissing her again and she reached down to wrap her hand around him. He groaned as she stroked him, he reached into his nightstand and gave it to her. She put it on him and with no time in between, he was already buried in her. "Fuck I can't get enough of your body..." He said in a moan. She arched under him, giving herself completely to him. They were both completely lost in each other for a minute.

Her moaning with a passion and fire that flowed through his veins. He slowed down to just feel her, he wanted to feel every inch of her welcoming body beneath him. "Brick..." God he loves the way that comes out of her mouth. She wrapped herself completely around him, his head forced into the crook of her neck. He started to kiss and suck on skin in between moans, then nibbling it.

She pushed her chest against his, he felt her hard nipples brushing against his pecks. He moaned grabbing her hips and positioning himself to go deeper and she cried out. "Come on Blossom... Give it to me..." He said between moans. She arched underneath him even more, her body started to heat up, almost rivaling him. Her breathing quickened and so did his, she felt like her skin was on fire. Both were covered in sweat, she began to moan and whimper beneath him.

"Cum for me Blossom..." He said in desperate need and she moaned out every inch of her body tightening around him. He kept going, his body just wouldn't stop. He almost broke an hour before hearing someone outside saying "Sex shouldn't take that long!" and he moaned before feeling himself finally let go.

"I love when you do that..." She said with a smile, eyes almost glazed over. "Me too..." He said resting his on her breasts.

His door opened and he used his arms to cover her chest. "Your food is now cold you idiots... By the way the school is closed today and tomorrow because it caught fire over the holiday..." Butch chuckled before closing the door. "The school caught on fire?" Blossom sounded shocked. "Yeah, some idiot crack head living in there during the night set the cafeteria kitchen on fire... Everyone is fine, the kitchen and a few of the rooms were mildly damaged." Brick said getting up.

Blossom sighed in relief, thankful that everyone is okay. "Come on let's go eat..." He said getting dressed. Blossom got up and put some clothes on and as they were getting closer to the dining room she heard a conversation that made her blush.

"Is your sister in heat or something? Because they just won't stop going at it..." Boomer said with a laugh. "He's just as bad, if not worse..." Buttercup laughed and Butch joined in. "I love not being in conversations about my sex life... It just fills me with so much joy!" Brick said sarcastically as they enter the kitchen. "I'm sure the neighborhood knows about it, especially because you just HAD to try and out do us in volume and endurance last night because you haven't already proven your point..." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Jealous?" Brick smirked before sitting down. "Shut up... it's your fault for being a freaking superhuman sex machine..." Butch actually pouted. "I'll teach you if you want..." Brick smirked even more before pulling an unsuspecting Blossom on his lap. She squeaked in surprise before relaxing. She had to get used to how handsy he was when he was around her, he'djust grabbed her when he felt like it. "Dude! That'll wound my pride!" Butch yelled as Brick just raised a brow, his mouth now full of food. Boomer was just laughing and Bubbles blushed. Buttercup actually smirked "It might not be bad idea Butch... He literally turned my sister, the one who has the most physical endurance I've seen in my life, into a noodle..." She started to laugh too at the gaped mouth of a now speechless Butch.

"Who's side are you on?!" He said with a pout still on his face. "The side that has that kinda sex... You should have seen the claw marks down his back yesterday..." Buttercup pointed to a blushing Blossom. "How are you so in tune with yourself Brick? Because the one issue i have is holding back..." Boomer said to his older brother. Brick chuckled before saying "I don't think, I feel... I dive into my mind and focus on just her... And when she is exactly where I want her I let my instincts take over... Plus I train myself a lot... It's not just good for a fight... Which is probably why Blossom is just as able to handle it..." He said finishing his food.

Blossom continued to blush, she had never thought that her constant training to better her fighting helped her sexually. "So I just gotta go to the gym and get stronger and endure more?" Boomer asked in confusion. "No you idiot... It's not just about strength and physical endurance alone.. It's self discipline and restraint... I have a lot... more than I can say for the lot of you..." Brick said rolling his eyes. "I have self discipline!" Butch said glaring. "And lack the restraint completely..." Brick smirked.

Butch growled and pouted even more. "My point completely..." Brick said with a shake of his head. "Does that come with you being our leaders?" Bubbles asked with a look of realization. "Yes that's exactly how I learned restraint and A LOT of patience... because if I hadn't Butch would be incinerated..." Brick then gave the still pouting Butch a look of annoyance.

Blossom didn't realize how knowledgeable he really was, just in general. Usually before she was so busy trying best him before that she kinda dumbed him down from where he actually stood. She for som reason found his leaderisms incredibly charming, and undeniably attractive. His dominating personality was also a plus because it made him incredibly interesting... Also the fact that he was fantastic in bed, she couldn't help it when her body temperature rose as well as her blush.

She pushed away her thoughts before they led to something else. "Anything to say leader girl?" Brick smirked and she blushed more. "You're definitely thinking about something... Because you're warmer than me right now..." Brick's hand circled around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Probably your "Superhuman" sex prowess..." Butch said rolling his eyes. "Don't be so sore because I can make my girl scream louder than yours..." Brick said with a huge grin.

"Oh fuck you!" Butch threw his arms up in the air dramatically. "You know... I'm just really impressed with your sexperties..." She said blushing more. "Sexperties huh... I like the sound of that..." Brick said, his hand moving to squeeze her ass. Blossom blushed and let out a squeal of surprise. "Can you keep your hands to yourself for one fucking second?!" Buttercup said rolling her eyes at him. "That ass is my kryptonite... And hers too..." He smirked and slapped Blossom's ass without warning. She moaned and covered her face in embarrassment.

"That was not what I was trying to achieve!" Blossom said blushing a thousand shades redder. "How do know if I wasn't trying to myself?" He said coyly. "He's one bold mother fucker..." Boomer said with shock on his face. "You should have seen them at the hotel! GOD it was like we weren't even in the room!" Bubbles said with a blush redder than Blossom's. "He's also one egotistical mother fucker..." Butch chuckled. "Confidence and ego are completely different brother... I know what I want... And I ain't afraid of taking it... Even with all of you in the room..." Brick's grin was now sinister.

He looked at Blossom who's eyes were wide and her face red. "And she knows it well..." He said, his grin growing. "Brick.. No..." Blossom said with a warning and a blush. "That's not what I heard yesterday..." He still had a grin. "OH my god!" She blushed even more. "Something along those lines yes..." He had a shit eating grin now. She sighed with a tiny smile at his playfulness, he had a knack for it.

"So what do you idiots have planned for our unexpected days off?" Brick now turned to his brothers. "We're about to all head out to the movies and shit because the girls wanted to go..." Boomer said and Brick nodded. "Are you coming?" Buttercup asked and he shook his head. "Blossom and I will be doing that multiple times later..." He smirked again. "Is that all you ever think about?!" Buttercup sighed. "Around her... Fuck yeah..." He held Blossom closer. "I guess having the sex machine is a challenge... Because how do you turn it off?" Buttercup said with chuckle. "Talkative uber drivers..." Blossom smirked and he rolled his eyes. "Even you can agree that fucker was more than annoying!" He rolled his eyes.

"If he isn't getting it in, he's p.m.s.ing... Hell he's wrecked the house because of sexual frustration" Butch smirked. "That was one fucking time... jeez..." Brick said before getting up and throwing Blossom over his shoulder. "She just lets him throw her over his shoulder like that?!" Boomer asked in confusion. "Every time..." Buttercup chuckled.

"Don't worry I am just taking myself and my entertainment to another room..." He said before walking out of the room.

.*Lol!*


	13. Christening the couch

.*They're left alone again!*

He put her down in the living room and she blushed. He was currently trying to entertain them. "Yeah... So I don't know what you do for fun... But I got cable, video games, or another round of my sexperties..." He shrugged and Blossom walked to the entertainment center and picked up an Xbox controller and looked at it skeptically. Brick just chuckled and took it and turned on the television.

He switched it to the channel that the Xbox was hooked up to and turned it on. "Have you ever played an Xbox before?" He asked smirking. She blushed and shook her head, he looked dumbfounded. "You're pulling my chain right?" He asked in surprise. "I've never really thought about playing it until now..." She said and he just sat down and dragged her into his lap. "Blossom, I'm going to play this with you because I can't be getting it on with a girl that hasn't played Xbox..." He smirked and she pouted. "I guarantee if I took my shirt off you wouldn't be saying that..." She said and he started laughing. "Yeah probably not..." He looked at her with a teasing stare.

He was showing her the controls and how to work with the system. He put on a game and played it with her, because of her capability to pick things up quickly she was able to play without help. Pretty soon their competitiveness was getting the best of them and they played for much longer than they thought. A few hours passed and Brick took a break and just sat there watching her play like a pro.

"Guys we're heading out!" And with that they were alone. Now Brick was distracted by the the redhead currently playing games by herself and not paying attention to anything else. He stared for another hour at her, he noticed how her lips parted in focus as her hands moved with great accuracy on the controller. Her mouth was currently very distracting to him. He felt himself move without thinking and he brought his thumb to graze across her lower lip as it protruded out. She paused the game and looked at him, her eyes brightening. "Yes Brick?" She asked with a blush. Wordlessly he press his lips to hers and her eyes instantly closed, there was just something about him that made her mind shut off and her body do all the thinking.

She dropped the controller and he was now currently lowering her onto the couch. She moaned when he was now fully on top of her, his body holding her under him. He brought her arms above her head and held her there as he moved lower and started kissing her neck. She felt her body respond to him, arching and her beginning to let out small moans. They were now full on making out in his living room. His free hand was all over her and she felt her breathing become laboured.

He began to lift her tank top exposing more and more skin with each second. They broke apart taking off each other's shirts in the process and he started to grind his clothed erection in between her legs. Blossom started to pant, and felt her body heat up. "I wanna fuck you right now..." He said looking into her eyes. She nodded and he flipped her on her hands and knees. She felt him pull her pants down to her thighs and her him open a condom before thrusting into her making her cry out.

She used the couch arm to push herself into his already created rhythm. "Fuck you're so tight right now..." He moaned grabbing her hips and steadying himself. "Brick..." She moaned out and he responded by spanking her. She knew that there was a 50% chance that they could be caught by the others and the thought actually turned her on more. So much to the point that she actually started to whine in a high pitch full of passion with each thrust. "Fuck I've never heard you make those noises before..." He grunted now starting to increase speed. Her voice got more high with the change and he felt her grow wetter with each movement. He watched her pleasure filled face looked around and smirked.

"Is it because we're in the living room?" He chuckled in between moans. She didn't say anything and just moaned louder. "You like the thought of them catching us don't you? Well what a naughty girl you are Blossom..." He spanked her again. She cried out and he moaned, because her body began to tighten and squeeze him more. "If they catch us they'll see you, me, and who's pussy this is..." He said loud grunt thrusting even faster. "Yes.." She said pushing herself against his hips. "You want them to see don't you?!" He said pushing himself deeper into her body. His super hearing picked up their voices down the street.

"I think I hear them..." He said spanking her harder than before. "You gonna shout it out for me!" He said doing it again. "Fuck! I'm yours!" She cried out and he did it again. "Who's is it!" He growled and sucked the skin on her shoulder. "Brick's! It's Brick's!" She said feeling him pounding into her more.

They hear the door open and the others walk in. "Guy's?" Bubbles asked from the door. "Say it again!" He said spanking her once more. "It's yours Brick! My body is yours!" She cried out and everyone by the door froze and blushed. "Glad to see his need to dominate isn't only in battle..." Butch said uncomfortably. "If we walk down that hallway we're going to see everything and that fucker has got stamina for days..." Boomer said with a groan of annoyance, mixed with her cries of pleasure in the other room.

They bit the bullet and quickly walked by seeing only both their heads, including Blossom's red face and his relentless movements. "Jesus Christ he's gonna break her!" Butch yelled running down the hallway. "She can handle it!" Brick said with a grunt. As they all pass Blossom let's out an almost ear piercing scream of release and he didn't stop until he heard that three more times, finally he released too and she fell on to the couch with him on top of her.

"That couch was sacred asshole!" Boomer yelled with disgust. "And I have christened it!" Brick said with a laugh. "We left you alone for two hours!" Buttercup said laughing too. "And came back during OUR climax!" He laughed even harder. "Is Blossom alive?" Boomer asked rolling his eyes. "I'll live..." She said tiredly. " She takes him like a champ!" Buttercup said with a chuckle.

"Literally TAKES him..." Butch started to joke. "I was rougher yesterday and the day before, she's fine!" Brick said rolling his eyes. "Hey sex machine! Is it safe in there?" Buttercup smirked. He helped a tired Blossom fix herself and then fixed himself. "Now it is!" He said now holding the tired pink puff on his lap. They walked into the living room and blushed at the two."God it smells like a porno set in here..." Butch said glaring as his leader. "It smells like success to me..." Brick smirked. "You gotta slow down man..." Boomer said looking at Blossom. "God please don't slow down..." Blossom said making everyone look at her in stunned silence.

"Told you she can handle it... Remember this relationship is about giving each other a physical escape... She is mine and I'm hers, we do this with nobody else and we both want it every single time we do it... Trust me... She is just as horny as me..." Brick smirked. "Hey Blossom, if he wanted it again... Would you say yes?" Boomer asked curiously. Blossom nodded, and everyone's eyes widened. "Christ and we thought Brick was the only sex machine! She is like the female version of Brick!" Butch said looking at her as she just laid there on his brother's lap.

"Probably because her sex partner is Brick..." Bubbles giggled and Brick shrugged. "No... She already had it in her... You should have seen her during her first time..." Brick smirked at her. "What?" Boomer asked in confusion. "By the way... I kinda tainted our kitchen counter during that..." Brick said while a tired Blossom started giggling. "I fucking eat there!" Butch growled. "And I fucking fucked there..." Brick laughed. "List every place you've plowed so I know to sanitize it..." Butch glared. "Her room, my room, bathroom, hotel, our living room, our kitchen, had a dry fuck on the school roof, behind the school bleachers... Yeah... I think that's it... If you don't count that one round of phone sex..." He said, every pair of eyes growing with each listed place.

"How are you two not raw down there? Because as far as i know it's only been almost a week since this a started..." Buttercup asked looking at both of them in shock. "We're superhuman, our bodies heal faster..." Blossom said with a yawn. "You tired? " Brick asked her with a smirk. "Only from you..." She giggled again. "Wanna go to my room?" He asked still smirking. "Nah... I'm super comfortable right now... Plus... Once we go in your room you'll get horny again and I'll pass out... It's still too early to pass out... Give it like 2 more hours..." She said poking his chest.

"Okay.." He chuckled, this girl was something else.

.*chapter 13 lol!*


	14. Diner and a word from Dad

.*chapter 14 holy crap!*

Brick and Blossom were now currently being dragged out of the house by their siblings. "I hope it's fucking worth it you dicks!" Brick growled, paying more attention to Blossom's ass in her tight jean skirt than them, she was currently walking in front of him. "Yeah if you'd stop gawking at her ass for a few minutes!" Butch said laughing. "I like my view thanks..." Brick smirked. He noticed the sway in her hips, he knew that was from him. "Just look up for one goddamn fucking second you horny bastard!" Boomer yelled and Brick rolled his eyes and reluctantly moved his gaze up.

They were at the local diner near their place, he raised a brow. "Why here?" He asked with a bored draw. "Because this is the one place you'd think twice about blowing your load in..." Butch chuckled. "Are you really certain that's the case?" Brick now smirked with a dangerous gaze aimed at Blossom. "Okay so I know who's **not** sitting next to Blossom..." Buttercup said moving her away from him. "You can move her, but I'll always find a way..." Brick chuckled and Blossom was currently holding back laughter. "Control your cock for one damn hour and actually socialize!" Butch said pushing him through the door of the diner.

They forced Brick to a window seat of the booth and Blossom was on the other side at the far end. He noticed his brothers and her sisters actually blocked under the table with their legs. "Okay... Is that necessary?" Brick asked with a raised eyebrow. "Knowing your libido, yeah it's necessary... Your puss in on lock down at the moment... I swear you're addicted to her..." Butch snickered. Blossom was bright red, and she saw Brick look at her and wink. She giggled and he got a devilish twinkle in his eye, he was gonna be a trouble maker and she knew it. He had self control, but that didn't mean he wasn't opposed to having a bit of fun by fucking around with others.

Brick purposefully lounged in his seat, using everyone around him as his own personal foot rest. He didn't like to wait, and she was actually entertained by the thought of what he was gonna do. "Brick..." Butch warned before asking what we wanted. They all had just decided when the older looking waitress walked over, giving Brick who was currently twirling a fork on his finger a strange look. "We'll take two burgers, one shepherd's pie, one garbage plate, one diner special and a clubhouse on white... And water to go around..." Brick spouted out the order for everyone with a smirk aimed at Blossom. "Show off..." Boomer muttered, Butch rolled his eyes and Bubbles and Buttercup just stiffled laughter. "Coming right up sugar..." The waitress chuckled before walking away.

"That wasn't me showing off... You guys are just idiots..." Brick said with a grin. "I said socialize not insult us because we took away your access to Blossom..." Butch sighed. "You took away my access? Yeah I don't think so... If I REALLY wanted to have her right now... I would have no issues with getting to her... I'm just humoring your "No touch" policies for as long as I see fit..." Brick now chuckled darkly, making everyone but Blossom look at each other in complete disbelief. "You all are acting like I have no self control... News flash... I know what I'm doing..." He now flashed a amused look to his brothers before lounging again.

"You're gonna behave right?" Boomer said nervously. Everyone moved a little bit away from him, not sure what he'd do. "Sure..." He smirked before clicking his tongue in boredom. Blossom was giving him a look under her lashes. Since they started having sex, she found his need to dominate in all situations incredibly hot. "Blossom! Stop looking at him like that you're encouraging him!" Butch said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear I'm just ready to lock them in a room so they can fuck until they can't anymore..." Buttercup said with a chuckle.

"I second that idea..." Brick said shrugging as they got their food. They ate without much more conversation, Blossom every time she made eye contact with Brick she giggled. He was making very stupid faces at her to get her to laugh. When they exited the diner Brick picked up Blossom in his arms and walked home like that. "Do you always carry her?" Butch asked him with a raised brow. "Yeah... So? I'm saving her energy..." Brick shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "By the way... I would have acted normally if I could have done what I wanted... Just a little tip..." Brick said with a bigger smirk than all the others. "If you did what you wanted, you would be balls deep in Blossom..." Butch said his voice sarcastic.

"Is that a bad thing?" Brick asked with a laugh. Blossom shook her head and giggled more. "Okay... I give up..." Butch said throwing his arms in the air. "Okay... Until the heat is over we're going to let you guys come to us instead..." Buttercup laughed too. "Good idea..." Brick said sarcastically. "Was that little stunt in there to get back at us?" Boomer asked in confusion. "Bingo..." Brick chuckled. "Well played..." Butch sighed. "Besides, Blossom is iffy on the public shit... I would have had to hold back or I wouldn't get any..." Brick shrugged again before heading inside the house.

Brick headed to his room and flopped onto his bead with a now laughing Blossom. "I knew that was all an act because they treated you like a caged lion..." She said as he started laughing too. "I have more physical restraint than it looks, I'm just comfortable with doing shit my way..." He said before brightening "Speaking of that..." He said pining the giggling Blossom underneath him.

"I have been dying to be alone with you..." He said before kissing her. She moaned and felt him unbuttoning her shirt she changed into. "And they're at it again!" Butch said outside Brick's room before a door closed behind him. Brick took time to roll his eyes before kissing her again. Blossom took his shirt off and quickly unhooked her bra, he started kissing her neck making her groan. He moved lower to take one of her nipples into his mouth and smirked against her skin. His hand made its way under her skirt, and he loved when she wore those. He rubbed her through her underwear and full on grinned. "Someone was already hot before I got my hands on her..." He chuckled and Blossom moaned.

"I don't wanna wait... Fuck me now! Please Brick... " Blossom's pleading was a sign to him that just like him the wait was torture for her too. He chuckled and flipped them so she was on top of him "I think I want a show tonight... You're on top..." He said before grabbing a condom. Blossom bit her lip and watched his eyes darken, she then crawled down his body and took his erection out of his pants and put the condom on him. She was more than impatient and moved to hover over him, moving her underwear out of the way. She then smirked before slowly sinking down on him. He groaned and she whimpered, they forgot how god this position felt.

She began to move her hips and began to ride him at a fast and steady pace. "Fuck Blossom... You look so fuckin sexy right now..." He was watching her breasts bouncing as she moved on top of him. "Brick!" She moaned out and he brought his hands to her hips and began to thrust up into her. From her erratic thrusts Blossom's hair fell out of her clip and cascaded around her body. He just couldn't stop watching her, he felt her speed up more and he reached up to fondle her bouncing breasts. He lightly pulled both her nipples and she let out a high pitched moan.

"Someone liked that..." He smirked and slapped her ass before pulling her nipples again. Blossom then screamed out and came, he just watched in fascination as her eyes rolled back. He flipped them and she moaned, he held her wrists above her head and kissed her neck before starting to move again. Blossom began to thrust back and her whimpering moans continued. "You love it when I take control? Don't you?" Brick asked her while continuing to ram into her. "Yes!" She cried out and he moaned. He likes when she just submitted to him like that. He was proud that he was the only person who has ever been able to do that with her.

She was just letting him do whatever he wanted with her, no other chick has let him do that. Blossom was now screaming his name as he feels her get so tight that it almost made him lose control. He made himself last until she came again and finally allowed himself to finish.

He fell on top of her and she let out a giggle, it's like he changed her just from putting his dick in her. "I have a question..." Blossom said tiredly. "Yeah?" Brick while resting his face on her breasts. "Do you want me on birth control? I just thought it would save us money instead of buying a bunch of condoms..." Blossom began to trace circles on his shoulder. "I mean... If you want... I think raw sex with you would be a new experience..." He chuckled and felt her squirm under him. "You just imagined it didn't you?" Brick asked huge smirk aimed at her. "No..." She blushed and he started to snicker.

"Raw sex is really good actually, I just didn't know if you wanted to do that... That was why I got the condoms... I know the prof is your doctor, so if you want to let him know you're sleeping with me go ahead." He flopped beside her and took off the condom. "Oh boy... that's gonna be a conversation... He already had it with Bubbles and Buttercup..." Blossom giggled. That's when Blossom got a phone call and answered it.

"Hey dad... Yeah we're with the ruffs..." Blossom then blushed "We're just hanging out..." Blossom then felt Brick's hand move to grope her chest. "Um... Yeah... I kinda figured that you knew... We haven't been very subtle about it..." She then turned to Brick and bit her lip. "Dad he isn't forcing anything on me... Well while we're discussing this I just thought that like Bubbles and Buttercup that I should start your birth control pills for us... I'm active in that regard and I would like to get in the routine..." Blossom then blushed even more. "Yes we've been safe this whole time... I'm gonna drop by your lab tomorrow morning and grab them... Yeah I'll see you when you get home..." Blossom looked awkward. She hung up and groaned in embarrassment.

"Dad found out about us through the grape vine... He gave you a huge warning that if you hurt me he'll kill you... You know... Just the average dad threat..." Blossom chuckled. "If he found out how much we've been fucking it'd probably give him a stroke..." Brick said with a laugh. "He found out from the security cameras on our front yard... He knows what the context of our relationship is and asked if it was my choice too, I'm the one he can believe right off the bat so... You're off the chopping block for now..." Blossom giggled.

"Great now that your whole family knows, I can do anything I want..." He had a smile full of mischief. "Please don't traumatize my father..." Blossom yawned softly before burying her face into his chest and falling asleep. He chuckled before shaking his head. That's when his mind began to wander, he thought what it'd be like to actually date the pink puff. He then shook the thoughts away, she didn't want to do that.. Did she? He was just gonna focus on what they had and that was it. Not long after he fell asleep too.


	15. Pills and Pleasure

.*Chapter 15*

Blossom walked into the Professor's lab and grabbed the box she was looking for, it was made especially for the girls because of their chemical x status. Apparently normal birth control pills wouldn't work because of their different DNA.

She read the directions and rolled her eyes, they took effect one hour after taking them. The professor was more than careful with his daughters. Normal ones apparently took days, but her father was definitely prepared for this type of situation. She decided to take one now, because Brick will be Brick, and put them in her purse.

She then headed back to the ruffs house and just walked in, finding everyone else but Brick in the living room. "Hey..." Blossom waved and everyone acknowledged her. "Where's Brick?" She asked with confusion and looked around the living area until she felt someone wrapping their arms around her. She jumped in surprise, before a warm heat surrounded her. "I'm right here..." He chuckled at her. He drew a hand up her side playfully "How long till you are safe?" He asked mischievously. "My father made it so they take affect one hour after taking them..." Blossom blushed. "Blossom finally took the birth control dad made?" Buttercup asked turning to them smirking.

"We were gonna make a very expensive problem if we just stuck to condoms..." Brick chuckled and rested his chin on Blossom's shoulder. "Yeah I guess that was pretty smart to think of now... Because you two are the horniest people I have ever seen..." Butch said with a laugh. "What's your point?" Brick asked with a smirk. "My point is that you're a slut..." Butch smirked back.

"I'm a pretty happy slut if you're going to call me that... Speaking of that... How long ago did you take them Bloss?" Brick turned his head to look at her. "Half an hour ago..." She said with another blush. "So I got half an hour to wait to jump you..." He said before smirking more. "Oh my..." Blossom giggled and he just grabbed her ass. "Can you guys not fondle each other in the hallway..." Boomer said with a look of disapproval. Brick just grabbed both of Blossom's breasts as a response and made the most ridiculous honking sound.

Blossom started laughing because of that, Bubbles and Buttercup tried to stiffle theirs. "And you say **I'm** immature..." Butch chuckled. "There's a difference between immaturity and being a dick..." Boomer rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be a dick than a pussy..." Brick shrugged. "You certainly are..." Boomer sighed. "I'm sure Blossom would agree that I'm **ALL** dick..." Brick said with a wink aimed at her.

"Innuendos are your specialty aren't they?" Buttercup chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I just like to enjoy myself..." Brick said before kissing Blossom's neck softly. "Seriously though... IF you want to get touchy feely and shit... Then do it in the privacy of your own room..." Butch said with a sigh.

" Fine..." Brick said before picking up Blossom and walking with her to his room. "We still have like 20 minutes..." Blossom giggled and he laid her down and playfully climbed on top of her. "I know... I'm just doing my version of waiting..." He grinned before lifting her shirt, looking at her braless chest with interest. "Someone is horny..." Blossom said giggling. "When am I not though?" He asked with a small laugh. "Fair point there..." Blossom before biting her lip. "You're just a living example of temptation..." He said before kissing her neck again. "And you're a bad example of giving into it..." Blossom said in a moan.

"I love living on the fun side it's more pleasurable..." He said before pulling off her shirt completely. "I can say it is..." Blossom said before he kissed her. She moaned and Brick began to run his hands all over her torso. He spread her legs and started to grind himself into her, she groaned heavily into his lips. He pulled his shirt off and stared into her lustful gaze "Fuck... I'm so fucking ready to see what you feel like in here without a condom..." He pushed himself against her again harder.

Her breathing was starting to become heavy while he started to play with her nipples. His mouth moving lower and lower. "I'm gonna gonna use this time to get you nice and ready..." He said with a sensual voice. He undid the Button on her shorts and dragged them down her legs. He then flipped her on her stomach and lifted her rear slightly off the bed. "What are you doing?" She moaned and he began messaging her ass. "Looking at your perfect ass..." He said before slapping it. She moaned and he grazed his fingers over the crotch of her thong, feeling her wetness.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is looking forward to this..." He said before dragging his tongue along the wet fabric. She let out a squealing moan and he moved the underwear aside and continued to drag his tongue along her, just savoring her slowly. She couldn't help but push herself against his expert mouth. He grabbed her hips and continued to eat her out faster.

"Brick! Fuck!" Blossom began to pant, her hands gripping the sheets. He could do several things with his mouth, but this was by far the one thing she liked the most. He moved a hand to push her top half against the bed and forced her to take all the pleasure he was giving her right now. She was now moaning out louder and louder. "Don't fucking stop!" She cried out and he moved his mouth even faster.

She almost ripped the sheets from her grip on them, feeling herself climbing higher. He added his fingers and she moaned even louder. "Brick! Yes! Oh fuck!" She screamed and felt her almost nearing the edge. He curled his fingers hitting her g-spot and nibbled her clit. She buried her face in the bed and screamed as she finished. He continued for a few minutes before pulling his mouth away and chuckling at her more than impatient face.

He looked at the clock, they had 10 minutes before he could actually fuck her. "Why don't you return the favor..." He smirked before flipping her again. She bit her lip and nodded enthusiastically before he sat up on his knees and watched her crawl over to him and undo his button and fly before pulling him out. She teased with her tongue and he groaned. She then began to take more of him in her mouth, almost deep throating him.

He had never seen a chick who was this enthusiastic about giving him head before. He groaned louder when she started to hum around him, most girls hated this but Blossom apparently enjoyed it quite a bit. He noticed her hand that wasn't around him moving between her thighs again and he felt his fingers tangling in her hair. After a few minutes she pulled her mouth away and leaned up a little bit, he wondered what she was doing until she wrapped her breasts around him and started to move them.

"Holy fuck..." He moaned, he has only received this from one other person but Blossom was so much better at it. She obviously researched about all these things and the thought turned him on, the thought of Blossom watching porn to learn how to pleasure him was so damn hot. He felt her lips around him every time he was near them. He moved his hands to push her breasts around him more, and he cried out before finishing all over her face and chest.

He looked at her in shock and arousal. She didn't same fazed and dragged her finger through the mess he made on her and stuck it in her mouth. He wanted to take a picture of this so badly because this was the hottest chick on the fucking planet. He grabbed his phone and she blushed "What are you doing?" She giggled. "Capturing this because of how sexy you look like this..." He said before taking a picture and tossing it back on the dresser.

"Can't believe you just did that..." Blossom giggled again and he grabbed a random shirt for her to wipe off her chest and face. She cleaned herself and he looked at the clock, they were 15 minutes over the hour mark.

"We're in the clear..." He said with a predatory gaze and pushed her on her back. "You felt it when I did that on your face, now you're going to feel it somewhere special..." He said before sliding her thong down her legs. "Oh my God..." She blushed as her breathing laboured and her eyes became half lidded. He spread her thighs apart and rubbed his arousal against her, he groaned and she gasped. If just the outside felt like that, he was sure inside would be so much better.

He slowly sunk into her and she squeaked before squirming underneath him. He was just gone and started to thrust at an incredibly fast pace. "Fuck baby... You feel so fucking good like this..." He said between moans. She was screaming out in pleasure, he was so much hotter in her without the condom. Her body wrapped around him and he went even faster. Both were now very loud and didn't care if everyone could hear them enjoying this.

He went harder, feeling her body literally pulling him inside her. "Fuck Blossom... I just wanna fill this pussy... Over and over... " He grunted and she started moving her hips to meet his. "Yes! I want it! I want it so fucking bad!" She cried out and he stopped to flip her over, grabbing her hips and started to ram into her. He felt her finish around him and her doing that made him finish too. She moaned feeling a scorching heat beginning to flood inside her.

He was far from finished and continued his relentless rhythm. He was beyond happy that she was on birth control pills, because this was beyond amazing. She began to push her ass against his hips and he felt her starting to shake. Her arms gave out and far face was now being pressed into the mattress.

He was feeling himself and her get closer and closer to finishing again. She moaned into the bed and tightened around him, he grunted loudly and released into her body again. They fell on the bed and he just watched in fascination as what he just did in her dripped down her ass. "That... Was fucking awesome..." He said tiredly. "I kinda regret not taking the pills sooner because now I will never let you wear a condom again..." She giggled.

"I gotta change my sheets later, but that is a small price to pay for how good that felt..." He said before pulling her into his arms. She hummed in approval and just simply laid there with him. "You know that little taste makes me want that every single day, every single hour..." He said kissing her softly. "I think we are gonna get worse because of this..." She said with a laugh. "Oh definitely... I thought you were addictive before, but this made you beyond addictive..." He said before pulling the blanket over them.

She yawned and fell asleep with him.

.*something tells me that they're going to get far hornier now XD*


	16. Helping the professor

.*Brick gives serious BDE lol*

Blossom woke up, it didn't look like it was too late. Brick was draped around her so she couldn't move, she tried to wiggle herself out from under his body. She then felt one of his hands move to her breasts and his lips on her neck. "Ready again so soon?" She giggled and he got up flipping her on her back. "Your naked and next to me... Can you really blame me..." He chuckled before kissing her neck again. His lips lingered longer and she felt her entire body start to heat up.

"So I should start sleeping in clothes?" She moaned and giggled, he gave her a playful smirk. "If I let you get dressed that is... I could just keep you in my bed for the rest of the year..." He got closer to her face, his nose touching hers. "Tempting... But I'll have to pass..." Blossom said with a laugh. "You're no fun..." He chuckled and she raised a brow. "That's not what you said earlier today during our last session..." She now smirked at him.

"And I'm so glad I took that picture by the way..." He gave her a salacious grin. "I still can't believe that you took it..." She blushed fully. "Gotta immortalize good memories Blossom... And now I'd like a refresher of earlier..." He chuckled and spread her thighs apart. She bit her lip in anticipation and he climbed between her legs fully "By the way... I'm sure you're not complaining about this... The way you're biting your lip tells me everything I need to know..." He said before grinding himself against her. She let out a long groan and his breathing hitches

He does it again, and she was so ready for him that he slipped right in. Both moaned out in surprise before his hips started to move on their own. "Fuck I will never get tired of this..." He moaned and started a hard rhythm. He lifted one of her legs and slapped her ass, her response was much louder than before. He found that quite entertaining and continued to spank her. He actually felt her getting hotter around him and moaned louder.

She gripped his shoulders and began screaming loudly. He had to control himself far more now, because she felt so good around him that he had to readjust himself to the feeling. He didn't think that sex with her could feel any better, oh how he was wrong. He slowed down and she groaned, kissing him passionately. He closed his eyes just felt her, she was so fucking good. It felt like her body was just a custom fit for his, like they were meant to fuck the shit out of each other.

She pushed the heels of her feet against his ass, he knew she wanted him to go harder. He did and she pulled away and started to pant and under him with a face of ecstasy. He absolutely loved when she voiced her pleasure to him, but her expressions always made him go absolutely mad with lust. He moved his hands to tease her nipples. She tightened around him and her moans were heavy as she came around him. He was really close to his own and when she moved to kiss his neck he groaned and came too, he again couldn't stop yet and fucked her until both finished at the exact same time.

He breathed heavily and watched her look up at him, she was completely satisfied. He flopped on top of her and she hummed in contentment. There was a knock on the door and he groaned in annoyance "What?" He drones out tiredly. "It's Buttercup, I gotta talk to my sister for a second!" She said from behind the door.

"Yeah come on in..." He said before resting his face on Blossom's breasts. She opened the door and actually blushed "Of course you're too lazy to not traumatize me..." Buttercup sighed and he chuckled. "Blossom, I know we weren't supposed to see dad until tomorrow... Unfortunately he needs our help with something... Urgently..." Buttercup said with a groan of irritation. "What? Is everything going okay?" She asked with a look of worry. "Yeah, he's just stuck in a rut... The people helping him with his formal dinner tonight bailed on him, so he needs our help... He actually suggests bringing the boys with us for more help..." Buttercup said and Brick gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, just give us a few minutes... I gotta shower..." Blossom blushed because of why. "With what we heard, I'm sure you both do..." Buttercup rolled her eyes before closing the door. He got up, bringing her with him. "Let's get to it..." He said throwing her over his shoulder and grabbing clothes for them and walking with her to the bathroom naked. "Oh my god! What if someone saw us!" She said with a look of embarrassment. "Your screams of pleasure could clear a city..." He smirked and she pouted.

He turned on the water and stepped in with her, he's never taken a normal shower like this with her. It usually led to some crazy ass sex so this was a novelty to him. He couldn't help but stare at her as she washed herself, her body covered in suds made him smirk and pull her into his arms. She squeaked in surprise and he chuckled softly. "I hope you're not planning on dirtying me after I just got clean..." She said with a warning. "No I'll wait until later, don't wanna keep your dad waiting just so I can fuck that nice little pussy again..." He groped her chest and watched her face heat up.

"Can you please censor your vocabulary around my father..." She asked with a pleading look. "I'll try, it's not like I don't have the restraint for it..." He shrugged and she nodded. They finished up and got out, getting dressed.

They entered the living room and of course got several stares. "The hornys have emerged from the bedroom!" Butch said with sarcastic tone. "And it was more than worth it... Now what's the plan for this dinner help crap?" Brick asked with a bored draw. "We're gonna grab our stuff from here and drop by home for a few minutes, get dressed in some fancy shit and we'll see where the end of the night leads us..." Buttercup said while grabbing some of the bags from two days before. "I'm not fancy enough for you?" Brick asked with a grin. "I'm sure if you look hot in your dress clothes then Blossom is more likely to jump you..." Butch smirked and Brick chuckled again.

They all grabbed the stuff and flew towards the girls house, dropping the bags off. Blossom entered her closet trying to find a good formal dress. Brick was in the doorway, watching her curiously. She settled on a satin black dress with a thigh high slit and, because she wanted to, put on the black bustier and matching thong, finishing with black heels and smokey eye makeup with winged eyeliner. "Yummy..." Brick said with a nod of approval. "Get your outfit on please..." Blossom said with a chuckle. "I'd rather take yours off..." He smirked. "Can you behave!" She blushed and he shrugged. "Says the one wearing lingerie under her dress..." Brick said before winking at her.

He put on the dress shirt and pants provided by Boomer who was the only brother with dress clothes. He tried to the tie and gave a glare at it, what the fuck was this?

"You seriously can't tie your tie?" She asked with a giggle. "I'm not a fancy kinda guy Pinkie... I don't usually wear this crap..." He said and turned to her. Blossom walked to him and tied it for him, he thought of something that made him grin. "I do say... I can find other ways to use this tie later..." He said with a even bigger grin. "Save those thoughts for later then..." Blossom sighed and he pulled her to him and grabbed her ass. "I can think them now, I just can't voice them..." He was mocking her. "If you don't behave I'll quarantine your puss privileges..." Blossom warned and now it was his turn to pout. "Dammit..." He said before pouting fully, crossing his arms.

She had to stop herself from laughing, because that looked beyond adorable. "Now come on so we can get there on time..." Blossom dragged him downstairs. "You're lucky you feel so damn good, because not only do I gotta wait, but I also have to hang out with a bunch of fancy people and make small talk..." He said as they walked into the living room. Butch was pulling at his tie uncomfortably and Buttercup was glaring at her heels. Bubbles and Boomer were flirting.

"Okay guys... Let's go..." Blossom said and everyone got up. Buttercup slightly stumbled with a grumble "Bubbles, you could have given her a shorter pair of heels..." Blossom said with worry. "I'm fine, just gotta get used to this bullshit..." Buttercup said and everyone grabbed what they needed and took off into the air. "Why is Brick pouting?" Butch asked as he witnessed this rarity. "I was told to behave or I'd lose out on the better things in life..." He said with a sigh. "Wow that's new, someone who can manage Brick's personality..." Boomer chuckled. "Laugh it up while you can Blondie... I know where you sleep at night..." Brick counters dangerously.

Blossom shook her head and chuckled at him, he was definitely the most dynamic brother in personality. They jetted into super speed, Bubbles and Boomer were faster so they said they'd meet everyone there. When they got there, Blossomwas instantly dragged to the professor. "Oh great she's here! Oh... Hello there Brick..." The professor said and Brick nodded. "Blossom dear, I need you to entertain the guests... Brick can help you by getting you everything you need, just entertain them for as long as you can... So everyone else can help me set up... They're waiting in the other room, just use the grand piano..." He said and Blossom nodded before walking with Brick to the other room.

"Do you play?" Brick asked with a raised brow. "Yes, now just sit by the piano and wait for anything that may come to mind..." She replied and he nods, grabbing a free chair. Blossom walked to the piano and sat down, stretching her fingers. Brick sat next to her on the chair he grabbed as Blossom adjusted the microphone attached to the piano.

She began to play, as well as sing.

Birds flying high you know how I feel

Brick turned to her with a look of shock.

Sun in the sky you know how I feel

Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel

His jaw hit the floor, well he sees where the "mouth" talent came from. That amazing freaking mouth...

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life for me yeah

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me

Ouh

And I'm feeling good

Her voice was so sensual and gave him tingling all over his body. He felt a shivering up his spine. He had to compose himself because Jesus Christ!

Fish in the sea, you know how I feel

River running free, you know how I feel

Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel

He crossed his legs to keep modesty and never took his eyes from her, the sexiest fucking woman ever!

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

Oh she will definitely be feeling good later...

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know

Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean

Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean

And this old world, is a new world

And a bold world for me

She gave him a look under her lashes as she sang and it took every ounce of his willpower not to jump her.

Stars when you shine, you know how I feel

Scent of the pine, you know how I feel

Oh freedom is mine

And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

She noticed his eyes, and chuckled before starting to just play the piano. He was glad she didn't sing again yet, because he did **NOT** want to traumatize the guests currently watching her play too. When he got a moment alone with her he was gonna fuck her senseless... He didn't care when or where, he just was...

Once his body calmed down he got up to grab water for her and himself, before sitting down again. She played a few more songs before singing again after someone requested it from the small crowd of guests. When the dinner was ready, everyone left the room. When they had a second alone he pulled her into a heated kiss and pulled away breathing heavily. "I can't wait until I have you alone..." He said looking into her clouded gaze. It took them a second to separate and join everyone else.

He saw a couple guys staring at her with a look of interest, they were young, but he had them beat. He put his arm around her, that physical statement and his glaring made them look away quickly. She was his, they better get that quickly. A woman with more than a few years on them started talking to Blossom. "I see you have a date Blossom..." The woman smirked. "Yes I do..." She blushed. "Are you dating?" The woman asked curiously. "Sort of..." Brick answered for her. "Sort of? That's not very reassuring... Why keep him?" that made him let loose on her, he gave her a coy smirk. "There are much better qualities I have in this aspect than just dating prowess ma'am..." His tone was playful and made Blossom go redder.

The woman was shocked and stopped talking completely, he chuckled and saw his brothers holding back laughter. Everyone else wasn't paying attention to the conversation. The dinner finished and Brick noticed that woman look at him and blush before leaving. "As embarrassing as that was, the way you shut her down was admirable..." Blossom giggled still blushing. "Dude that was fucking hilarious..." Butch and Boomer finally let out their laughing. "What was?" The professor asked with interest. "Brick just put someone who was trying to be nosey in his and Blossom's business in her place... He wasn't rude, just clever..." Butch said before chuckling.

.*Next is after the dinner!*


	17. A taste of fun and snooping

.*I'm on a roll!*

Everyone just decided to crash at the house that the professor rented for the dinner. Surprisingly to Blossom, Brick and the professor got along quite well. They were all heading into the rooms, Blossom and Brick were confined to the basement because Butch "Wanted to actually sleep instead of listening to to them fuck all night" and Brick just smirked. He and Blossom headed into the basement bedroom. For some reason he put a bag of stuff in the mini fridge that was conveniently in their room. She had yet to question him why.

As Blossom was setting up her stuff on the dresser, she felt him wrapping his arms around her. "I got you all to myself... What to do now..." He said before chuckling sensually. "There's so many things we could do..." Blossom said with a giggle. "I know what I wanna do..." He said as his hand moved to her back and slowly undid the zipper on her dress. "You're just insatiable aren't you..." She bit her lip, as his hands removed her dress slowly. "Oh you have no idea how badly I want you right now..." He said, turning her to face him.

He watched as her hands moved to loosen his tie, he grabbed it from her and stuffed it in his pocket. He picked her up by her thighs and lifted her on the dresser, knocking down a couple things in the process. He began to kiss her neck and her hands automatically moved to unbutton his shirt. He undid the closure of her bustier and dropped it on the floor carelessly.

She pulled him up to kiss her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to him and ran his hands down her back a grabbed her ass. He'd never like another ass more than hers. He lifted her again with him to the bed, this kiss became more passionate. He laid her down and pulled away, grabbing her hands. He moved them above her head and grabbed the tie from his pocket. He kissed her again and began to fully tie her wrists together and to the headboard. He pulled away and admired his work, her breathing only got heavier. "I think you look so beyond fuckable right now..." He smirked watching her lay there in nothing but a black thong, tied up and waiting for him.

"Getting into fifty shades territory are we?" She asked with a lustful smirk in return. "Oh baby... You have no idea of what I can do to you... You've gotten the appetizers, now I'm going to show you a taste of the main course..." He got up and she watched him walk to the mini fridge with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out few things and walked back over to her. She couldn't help but admire his shirtless torso as his pants hung low on his hips, he looked wet dream worthy. "I actually bought these items from the store across the street while everyone else was deciding where to sleep... Nobody even noticed that I was gone..." His smirk was dripping sensuality. "What did you get?" She asked squirming a bit, her wrists pulling the bonds.

"The ingredients to make a Blossom sundae..." He grinned and she blushed. He took out a spray bottle of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries, and caramel sauce. "You're gonna make the sheets dirty..." Blossom giggled, but inside she felt excitement reach her core. "A price so small for an outcome so nice..." He climbed on top of the bed and put everything on the bed. He picked up the whipped cream and took off the cap, shaking the bottle before grinning even more. He positioned the nozzle at the base of her throat and proceeded to spray a line down her torso and stopping at her underwear line. She gasped, it was cold and almost tickled her sensitive skin.

He leaned forward and licked all the way back up, stopping to kiss her and let her taste it. She moaned into his lips and he sprayed more on her neck and moved to lick that off. She kept moaning as he did that. "Now that I've tested the waters, it's time to make you the best sundae I'm going to ever have the pleasure of eating..." He said before completely covering both of her breasts in it and moving to take her underwear off. After doing that he sprayed little dallops of whipped cream down her stomach and made a tiny little mountain of it just above her clit.

She was squirming at the feeling as he grabbed the strawberries and placed one on each breast. "Stay still, I'm creating art..." He chuckled before grabbing the chocolate and drizzling it down her body. He did the same with the caramel and sat up to admire the view, this was just the beginning and she took to it wonderfully. "You look so good as my dessert..." He again grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a full view picture. "Now you just lay there while I enjoy..." He chuckled and started to clean every inch of her with his mouth. He picked up the strawberries between his teeth and brought each one to her lips so she could eat them with him. Each time he kissed her, savoring every sound she made.

When he was finished, she was panting under him. He untied her wrists and flipped her on her hands and knees. "I gotta fuck you this way because you're sticky as fuck now... I might shower with you after this..." He said while undoing his pants and pulling everything off himself in one go. She whimpered and stuck her ass out more impatiently, he couldn't resist that now could he?

He wastes no time and pushed himself inside her body. She moaned out and he groaned in appreciation. She was so tight that she almost rivaled her first time with him. He went slow, teasing her with his movements. It was enough to make her loud, but it was on the edge of being able to finish her off. "Brick! More! Come on! Please!" She and began pushing herself against him. He moaned before chuckling and smirking.

"You want hard?" He asked with a playful tone. "Yes!" She moaned and he got the hugest grin on his face. "Okay..." He said before slamming his hips forward. "Fuck!" She cried out and he did it again. He then did it repeatedly, her ass was slapping against his skin. She was whimpering, fisting the sheets, while her arms immediately gave out. "That's right Blossom! Take me! You like this don't you?!" He grunted and she moaned even louder. "Yes! Oh fuck!" She moaned and he grabbed her waist and started to ram into her harder.

He felt her come as she screamed into the bed, taking his massive thrusting. He slapped her ass and she fully squirted on him, like the first time he slapped her ass. He moaned out as she gripped him so tightly that it was almost impossible to move. He came and continued to ram into her, wrapping his upper body around her and playing with her swinging breasts. She was having multiple orgasms around him and he was so lost in pleasure that he went even faster.

He was nearing his climax and felt her have a huge one around him, the pulsating made him fully crumble inside her with a loud groan. Both fell on the bed and he looked at her with a tired grin. "If that was a taste I'd like more please..." Blossom said with a tired giggle. "We should shower, we're all dirty..." He chuckled and picked her up in his arms, taking her with him to the ensuite bathroom and turning to the shower. They just stood under the water and relaxed. He grabbed the soap and began to sensually wash her body. She leaned against him and hummed in approval, letting him touch where he wanted... He didn't expect her to turn and start washing him with a smile, he didn't know why but her touching him like that was so relaxing.

They finally finished and dried off, he picked her up again and brought her to the bed before cleaning the bed up and laying down next to her, both laid under the blanket with her wrapped around him. They fell asleep...

(the next morning)

They were woken up by a knock on the door and groaned in annoyance. "Guys get up, the professor wants Blossom to help with breakfast!" Bubbles said through the door. They got up and she just put on a robe. "That brings back memories..." He smirked while putting on just his pants, he was referencing their first night together before the deal they made and she blushed. That was the beginning of all this and she kinda was glad she gave in.

They walked into the dining room and Brick sat down and Blossom just ran a hand across his shoulders before leaving to help the professor. "I'm glad you guys were in the basement, because I got up for a glass of water and heard how loud you were..." Butch said with a laugh. "I was doing my job..." Brick shrugged and Butch rolled his eyes.

"Brick! Can you help me me with this!?" Blossom yelled from the kitchen and he got up quickly and went to the kitchen.

(in the dining room still)

Butch looked at the table and smirked mischievously, Brick forgot to grab his phone. He never let ANYONE touch his phone. Butch reached forward and grabbed it. Boomer looked at him "Butch why are you holding Brick's phone? WAIT YOUR HOLDING BRICK'S PHONE?!" Boomer sounded shocked. "What's so fucking special about Brick's phone?" Buttercup asked with a raised brow. "Doesn't let anyone touch it, even us and I'm curious as fuck about it..." Butch said unlocking the phone.

"Are you sure you want to bite that bullet and snoop... It's Brick, the one in a very sexual relationship with my sister..." Buttercup warned. "It's probably not that bad... He's got solitare for Christ sake..." Butch said with a chuckle before clicking on photo gallery and instantly regretted it. "Oh dear God! That kinky bastard!" Butch said before blushing wildly. "What!? Let me see!" Boomer said and Butch shook his head. "Dude, not worth the trauma... I need to wash my eyes out with bleach..." Butch groaned.

"Why the fuck do you have my phone?..." Brick's tone was icy and Butch looked at him with a redder face. "What did you snoop through?" Brick asked before snatching the phone with a glare. Butch shook his head and Brick smirked "What are you embarrassed to say what you saw... Because I see you went through my photos... Instead of me kicking your ass you're going to say out loud the one that embarrasses you the fucking most... In great detail... So everyone else can see why you shouldn't touch my fucking phone..." Brick now crossed his arms and looked at Butch expectantly.

"No..." Butch said and Brick chuckled darkly. "I will fuck in your room if you don't... And repeat the most recent photo in a far messier way..." He said with a dark smirk. Butch glared and caved "The money shot photo of Bloss, who I can't look at the same way ever again..." Butch said with a sigh. "What's a money shot?" Bubbles asked curiously while the other two just gaped at Brick. "Dude what the fuck!" Buttercup said with a blush.

"Seriously though what's a money shot?" Bubbles still asked and Boomer whispered it in her ear. "OMG EW! SHE LET YOU DO THAT?!" Bubbles asked with a blush. "She was the reason it happened, now don't touch my shit assholes..." Brick said before walking back into the kitchen .

"What was that about?" Blossom questioned him and he chuckled. "I'll tell you later..." Brick said with a smirk.

.*that was fucking hilarious!*


	18. Hot tub explorations

.*This chapter is gonna be amazing xD*

"Oh my god... I can't believe they know you took that picture of me!" Blossom was blushing so freaking hard after Brick's retelling of the dining room incident. They were at the boys place again because the professor wanted to have the house to himself for the night.They were all in the backyard as Butch barbecued dinner. Everyone was in their bathing suits just enjoying the nice weather. They were on the weekend, but Blossom wondered how Brick's behavior would change while when they were back at school.

"They won't touch my phone again..." Brick said with a chuckle. "They haven't stopped looking at me..." Blossom said with a glare aimed at all of them. Brick smirked and everyone looked away. "SO WHAT IF I'M OKAY WITH HIM DOING THAT! I'M SURE ALL OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU LIKE DOING, THAT'S LIKE THAT TOO!" Blossom yelled and they all looked at each other and shrugged in agreement.

"Buttercup likes vibes, I like booty stuff..." Butch shrugged and Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Boomie likes to paint on me while I'm nude..." Bubbles blushed. "And you two are fifty shades of red!" Butch said with a laugh. "Why that reference?" Buttercup asked before looking at the now grinning Brick. "Do you really want to know?" Brick asked while getting the Jacuzzi ready for everyone to use, staring at Blossom in her sexy black one piece bathing suit. "Nope! I really don't!" Buttercup said before looking at the bent over Blossom who was busy helping Brick. Buttercup smirked before walking towards them and slapping her sister's ass. "What the fuck!" Blossom said with a blush, rubbing her ass in annoyance.

"That's for the three days of traumatizing me..." She cackled and Brick raised a brow. "Don't hit my ass thank you..." He chuckled before finally turning the Jacuzzi on. "How's it yours?" Buttercup asked with a smirk. "If I did what you just did, it'd have a much different effect..." He smirked back. He then looked at Blossom with a look that made her go red.

"I'm gonna be in the Jacuzzi!" Blossom said with a blush and quickly hopped into it before anymore public ass slapping happened. She noticed Brick sitting next to her and wrapping and arm around her. "You're not getting away from me that easy..." He was still smirking. "Brick... We're outside..." She blushed, that wasn't the real reason and he knew it. She felt his hand grab her ass under the water. "Yeah... So..." He chuckled and pulled her to him. "Please don't taint the Jacuzzi yet!" Boomer glared at him. "That's what filters are for!" Brick said still continuing to grope Blossom's ass.

Blossom then whispered into his ear "We'll do it once everyone is inside... The reason why I'm saying that is because I don't want to hear about it later... Trust me... We'll do it later..." She said and he sighed before just sitting, still keeping his hand there. "How'd she do that?!" Butch said in disbelief. "She gave me a proposal... All I can say is... Don't come outside later..." Brick said with a huge smirk. "And we'll take that warning wholeheartedly!" Butch said while turning off the barbecue. Brick then whispered something to Blossom "I'm still touching you..." He chuckled before slipping his hand inside her bathing suit to grope her ass more. "Some touching yes, no sex though..." She giggled, so he was gonna be like this.

Boomer and Bubbles ate and then skeptically joined Brick and Blossom in the Jacuzzi, both looking at him to see if he was causing trouble. "I'm not doing anything..." Brick chuckled as Boomer's eyes narrowed. "Where's your hand then?" Boomer asked with a raised brow. "On her ass... If you keep pestering me I'll purposely go further..." Brick warned and Bubbles threw a hand over Boomer's mouth to stop him from talking. " Boomie She has him behaving for now!" Bubbles said with a blush. Boomer rolled his eyes and Brick pulled Blossom closer to him, sitting her on his lap.

Butch and Buttercup finally joined everyone else and actually started a proper conversation "Nice night ain't it..." Butch said looking at the sunset in the distance. "Yeah..." Bubbles said with a smile and everyone's eyes moved to wear Butch's were. "This is actually nice..." Buttercup said with a chuckle and looked at Blossom who was still blushing, but she did look comfortable. "You three are so different..." Buttercup looking at the three ruffs. "So are you three..." Brick shrugged resting his chin on Blossom's shoulder.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Blossom asked and everyone looked at her due to her not talking much until now. "We were gonna just chill at home... Probably order take out and shit..." Butch said with a shrug. Then Butch turned to Brick "Have you ever thought of other things to do with Blossom other than fuck her senseless?" He asked and Brick chuckled. "We actually can play Xbox together apparently..." Brick said and Butch nodded. "At least it's not all sex between you guys..." Bubbles said with a giggle. "If she's not in the mood, then I'm willing to wait and do other shit..." Brick said honestly and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't expect that..." Buttercup laughed and Brick shrugged. They all started talking about school and other stuff.

(2 hrs later)

Everyone ended up talking for quite awhile and one by one started heading inside. It ended up being Brick, Blossom and Butch who were currently in a conversation about random stuff. "Hey Butch! Get in here you idiot! I'm horny!" Buttercup called from his window and Butch chuckled. " At least she's not subtle about it..." Blossom giggled. "Neither is he... Good luck because the look on his face says it all..." Butch laughed while getting out of the Jacuzzi.

Blossom looked at Brick who now had a very mischievous smirk and blushed. "I believe that you promised me something for me behaving..." He said before turning her around on his lap to face him. Blossom bit her lip as both his hands moved to grope her ass more, pulling her against his now obvious erection. "I did..." She said with a moan, her hips already moving against his. He moaned before pulling her to kiss him, starting to pull the straps of her bathing suit off to expose her top half to him.

The kiss became more passionate by the second and she felt one of his hands move to between her legs and start to rub her through the black fabric. She moaned into his lips and her hands moved to pull him out of his swimsuit. He moved to kiss her neck and her hands started to stroke him. Blossom then pulled away and bit her lip. "I wanna do something..." She said with a blush and he chuckled. "What?" He said before she sunk lower into the water. "I can hold my breath for 10 minutes..." Was all she said before going completely under the water.

He wondered what she was doing until he felt her mouth around him and groaned loudly. This was completely new to him, this is actually one thing he's never done before. He saw Boomer walk outside for a second and smirked. "Oh hey..." He had to school his expression, that was currently very difficult with how good Blossom was at sucking him off. "Hey... I forgot to bring the rest of the stuff in... Where's Bloss?" Boomer asked as he grabbed the leftover food to bring it inside. "I don't think you want me to answer that..." Brick said, his breathing heavy from holding back noises, before his eyes looked down into the water. Boomer instantly caught on and facepalmed.

"Oh my God you dirty fuckers!" Boomer said with a red face before quickly walking inside. "I warned you not to come outside dumbass!" Brick yelled and finally let's out another deep groan as Blossom took him in deeper, humming around him. After a few minutes he came in her mouth and she popped up from the water. "Boomer came outside while you were doing that..." Brick said between breaths. "Oh... So that's why you were so into it..." Blossom giggled and rolled her eyes. "Nah you're just really good at it..." He pulled her on his lap again and kissed her. Their hands were all over each other's bodies, he ended up taking off her bathing suit completely.

He lifted her on the side of the Jacuzzi and stuck his face between her legs and started to tease her with his tongue. "Brick..." Blossom moaned lacing her fingers through his hair. He spreads her legs wider and began to eat her out fully. She started squirming and breathing heavily, while her legs shook. "Brick oh god! Fuck!" She tilted her head back and started to move her hips against his mouth.

He stuck two fingers inside her and moved them in time with his mouth, making sure to pay special attention to both of her pleasure centers. "Brick!" Blossom threw her hands over her mouth to block out her louder noises. She felt her toes curl and her mind go blank as he quickened his pace. She fully screamed into her hands as she fully crumbled. He pulled away and looked into her eyes while breathing heavily. He slid her into the water and pinned her against the side of the Jacuzzi, he lifted her legs before thrusting himself inside her.

She moaned out and he groaned, this was so hot to her. He was already fast and she was already loud, he continued his quick rhythm as the water splashed around them. The thought of being out in the open during this made her body hot all over and her body respond so much more. "What if someone saw us right now baby... I bet you'd fucking love that..." He said between grunts as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Brick!" She cried out and he felt her orgasm building around him. "You're gonna cum just from me talking about it..." He smirked and went even harder. "I don't know!" She moaned and he grabbed her ass under the water and she came under him.

He pulled out for a second and flipped her so she was leaning over the side and started to ram into her from behind. "Oh god Brick!" She whimpered in a moan as he came too but still continued to fuck her harder. He was currently looking at her ass, her rear entrance was calling out to him at this moment so he sucked one of his thumbs and inserted it inside her other hole while she only moaned out in surprise.

"D-don't do that!" She moaned and he felt her get tighter around him. "Your pussy is telling me different Blossom..." He said with a moan. He had been curious about if she'd let him in there too, he was gonna ask her because if she responded like that from just his thumb then he was so into what her reaction would be if he took her that way. "I can't take it! Oh fuck Brick!" She moaned out and began to push herself into his movements.

He moaned out as she came again and he followed behind her and slumped against her body. "I wanna know if you'd let me fuck you in the ass..." He said tiredly and she turned to him and blushed completely. "I... I'm unsure how it'll feel..." She said with a embarrassed voice. "I can get you something to test it out if you want..." He said before fixing himself, picking her up and getting out the Jacuzzi. "If you think I'd like it then I guess we can try it..." She said with a bigger blush. He wrapped her into a a towel and chuckled. "The two times I've fingered in there tells me that you would..." He said before walking back into the house. "Oh... okay..." She still blushed and looked at him tiredly.

He walked into his room with her and took off his bathing suit before climbing into bed with her. He relaxed with her and she fell asleep with him.

.*Brick wants da booty! lol*


	19. Leader rolls

.*I'm sorry I took a break from this for a bit! Now I'm back!*

Blossom woke up to an empty bed, she wondered where the hell Brick went. The question he asked the night before, the reminder of it made her blush a bit. Brick was asking to try a very different form of sex, one that she's never even researched before. Blossom blushed and took out her phone to actually research anal sex. The videos intrigued her quite a bit, the women seemed to be enjoying it, or at least that's what it looked like. Blossom was concentrating a little too much, because she freaked the fuck out when Brick finally returns.

"What are you doing?" Brick asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Blossom picked up her thrown phone and looked at him in embarrassment. "I was looking at stuff to do with your question last night..." Blossom blushed even more when Brick climbed on to the bed and slowly crawled over top of her. "So you were watching porn..." Brick said with a chuckle. "I was researching!" Blossom said trying to avert her eyes. Brick grabbed her phone and looked at what she was looking at. "Yeah... This is way too far a jump for you... The dick comes last..." Brick smirked even more and kissed her. "What comes first?" Blossom asked shyly. "Well this does..." Brick poked her in the nose with his pointer finger. "Doesn't if feel strange to put your fingers in there?" Blossom asked him and Brick laughed. "Well Bloss, I've actually done it with someone before... You get used to the feeling, it's actually mandatory so I don't hurt you..." Brick said and Blossom nodded.

"How many girls have you been with?" Blossom questions him curiously. "12, maybe 15... None hold a candle to you though..." Brick smirked . "Is that why you know so much?" Blossom asked, Brick nods. "Yeah... It's good for you though... Because I'm teaching you properly instead of going in blind..." Brick said and Blossom nodded whole heartedly. "I can jump into other forms of sex that you have gotten used to though..." Brick said suggestively and began tugging the blanket down her body. "Brick... We were having a conversation..." Blossom giggled and Brick looked at her mischievously. "Now we can have it with our bodies... Isn't that much more appealing..." Brick said before kissing her neck. "Be serious..." Blossom moaned and he glided his hand down her body and in between her legs, he began touching her in all the right places.

"I am, I'm serious about wanting to fuck you..." Brick said with a deep chuckle. "Brick behave..." Blossom moaned even more and he moved to play with her nipples. "No..." Brick said mischievously before starting to tease her. She arches her back as he used his tongue to trace around her left nipple and used the hand that wasn't between her legs to roll her other one between his fingers. She started to pant as he now used his teeth to lightly tug on her nipples before swirling his tongue around the pebbled nubs. "Fuck..." Blossom moaned and started moving her hips into his hand. Brick then fully began to suck on them and Blossom threw her head back. Brick's fingers enter her and his thumb is circling around her clit. "Brick!" Blossom cried out, feeling the familiar rush through her body.

She feels him nibbling on the nipple currently in his mouth and started squirming underneath him. Blossom's moans were becoming breathier and her fingers moved to tangle in his hair. "Ugh fuck!" Blossom moaned out almost about to orgasm. He fingers her faster as he became more and more passionate with his play on her nipples. His fingers were twirling with his tongue stimulating her chest until she screamed and came. "Brick!" Blossom bucks her hips into his hand and Brick pulled away to look at her. He lightly laughed because she was breathing heavily and giving him the usual "Fuck me" eyes.

"You better strip and fuck me before I do it myself..." Blossom said desperately. Brick rolls his eyes and takes his shirt off, he notices her lustful gaze intensifying. Brick just smirked again and thought of something. "There's a few positions we haven't done yet... Lay on your side..." Brick said, taking off the rest of his clothes. Blossom flipped on her side and Brick laid behind her on his. "What are you doing?" Blossom asked and gasps when he hooks one of his arms under her leg and lifts it. His other hand came around to grope one of her breasts as he kisses her neck. Blossom moaned, the way he had his arms around her from behind was so different.

Brick pokes the tip of his erection between her legs and she lets out a long groan. "Oh you are gonna be so tight in this position..." Brick smirked and nibbled on her ear, slowly entering her. Blossom, when she threw her head back, had her head lolling against his shoulder. Brick got to see her expression as he started moving. "You like this?" Brick asked and Blossom nodded frantically. Brick picked up the pace a bit and Blossom moaned loudly. "Oh fuck Brick!" Blossom's eyes were closed and her face was developing a flush. Brick moaned because she was indeed very tight like this.

One of her hands flew up to tangle in his hair. "Harder!" Blossom cried out and he obliged. "Keep your leg up..." Brick said in a grunt. Blossom wonders what he was doing until she felt the hand that was holding her leg up moving to circle around her clit again. The sensation of that, with his speed was too much for her. Blossom had a huge orgasm and Brick almost lost concentration. "Fuck..." Brick moans stopping for a second and gathering his self restraint before continuing. They had sex like that for awhile and both came several times. They were so lost in it they they didn't hear Butch screaming to them behind the door until he punched it making a loud bang. Blossom for some reason, because her body tightened in surprise, came again and Brick, caught off gaurd, lost concentration and finished too.

After Brick caught his breath, he looked at the door and pulled out of her. "What..." Brick growls out. "My god... Only you horny bastards cum when you're surprised..." Butch said in disgust. "Yeah we were kinda in middle of something asshat..." Brick said sarcastically. "I came here to tell you guys about the news reports... You guys gotta see this..." Butch said and Brick raised a brow. "Yeah we'll be out there in a few minutes..." Brick said with a sigh. Brick got up and put his pants on, tossing his shirt to Blossom. "Come on, he wouldn't have bothered us if it wasn't important..." Brick said and Blossom put it on. Brick just picked her up and walked to the living room with her.

"What's up?" Blossom asked curiously. "Look at the size of that fucker..." Butttercup said in disbelief. Brick and Blossom look at the screen and see a giant monster attacking the city. It was bigger than anything the girls have ever faced before. Blossom went right into puff leader mode, she jumped out of Brick's arms. "Guys we need to get ready! We gotta stop that thing!" Blossom said and her sisters nodded. "Hey... We should help too..." Brick said and his brothers look at him in surprise. "You sure bro?" Boomer asked with a raised eyebrow. "Look at that fucker... The girls obviously will need help to get that thing under control... Let's not sit on our lazy asses this time..." Brick said with his leader tone and both his brothers nod.

Blossom rushed into Brick's room with him close behind and put on her own clothes, tossing him his shirt to put on. "Hey Brick..." Blossom said and he turned to her. "Thanks for offering to help..." Blossom smiled and Brick to her surprise smiled back. "I may be a dick... But I'm not heartless..." Brick said with a chuckle. Both leaders rushed into the living room, seeing their siblings ready to go. "What's the plan leader girl?" Butttercup asked right away.

Blossom thought for a second before coming up with something. "We gotta see that thing up close and personal, then we analyze it for any weak points and attack when we can read it better..." Blossom said and everyone nodded. "Blossom, we should also work in pairs to get people out of the way..." Brick added, the girls looked up at him in surprise. Blossom never realized that he was tactical too, so she turned to him. "Do you have any other suggestions, because I like that... We should do that..." Blossom said and Brick nodded. "Yeah actually... I want Bubbles and Boomer to sonic scream and daze it to put all those other plans into motion without putting people in harm's way..." Brick said and Blossom nodded.

"Holy shit... I thought you were sex smart... You're a fuckin genius..." Butttercup said with a nod. "Well... Let's go!" Blossom said sternly and everyone flew out the door. When they got to the scene, everyone in the city was terrified and running. Blossom in her element was already scanning the monster. Blossom thought Brick's plan of dazing it was definitely the way to go."Butttercup and Butch, catch it's attention so Boomer and Bubbles can get close enough!" Blossom was quick, she was in full swing. "Brick, we need to keep analysis on it! One of us needs to figure out what to do to beat it!" Blossom said and Brick nodded in agreement.

Blossom scanned the monster and saw it's lower belly was soft and vulnerable, and it only had one eye. "Brick! I go for the eye! You go for the lower abdomen! But let's remove the bystanders first!" Blossom said and Brick nods. Both had to stop for a second and cover their ears when Boomer and Bubbles sonic screamed to daze it. The monster was certainly dazed because everyone in that radius was. "Butttercup! Butch! The bystanders!" Brick said and both rushed with their older siblings to grab them. When everyone was cleared, they all turn to actually start taking down the monster.

Blossom and Butttercup attacked it's eye to blind it. Brick and Butch attacked it's under belly. The monster flails and Everyone dodged in time except for Blossom. "Shit!" Brick yelled and something in him made him fly as fast as he could to catch her. Both were thrown into a building, Brick broke the impact. Both were winded and Brick thankfully took the impact fine. "Huh... Who caught me?..." Blossom said, her head was spinning. "That's going to leave a mark..." Brick said in a grunt, prying his body out of the wall. "Brick?!" Blossom looked at him in shock. "Yeah... Can you try to not get flung across the damn city..." Brick said, holding her in his arms and Blossom nods. Brick saved her, she didn't expect that. By the time they get back, the other 4 have it subdued and detained.

"Dude you're fuckin fast!" Butttercup said as Brick flew up to them. "Of course i was! She was flung towards a fuckin building! The impact would have seriously hurt her!" Brick said and everyone looked at him in shock. "Yeah shut it..." Brick said cracking his neck to release tension. "He was just worried about his fuck buddy breaking!" Butch laughed. "Maybe I was being a decent human being and wanting her not to become a pancake on the wall..." Brick said sarcastically. "Thanks..." Blossom blushed. "Don't mention it..." Brick chuckles.

They all fly towards the boys house. Blossom noticed Brick bleeding from his left arm. When they got to the house Blossom lifts his sleeve to look at his arm. "Brick your arm was cut..." Blossom said in worry. "Oh... I didn't notice..." Brick shrugs. "How do you have such a high tolerance for pain? Because that is not a small cut..." Butttercup asked curiously. "I used to train until my body paralyzed in pain... So that felt like nothing..." Brick chuckles. Blossom ran into the kitchen to grab a wet paper towel to clean his arm.

"Oh thanks..." Brick said with a raised brow as Blossom cleaned it. "You need stitches..." Blossom was still busy cleaning it. Brick just raised a brow the entire time as Blossom worked to nurse the cut on his arm. Brick found out that Blossom knew how to stitch cuts and fixed his, putting a bandage on it. "Um... You really didn't need to do that..." Brick chuckles like before. ""You helped me, so I helped you..." Blossom blushed like earlier. "I've got a great way you can help me..." Brick smirked, picking her up in his arms. "Brick we just did it earlier..." Blossom giggled. "I'm going for round two..." Brick said carrying her to his room. Blossom shook her head with another giggle.

.*Hell Yeah!*


End file.
